Publicity
by Antagonistic protagonist
Summary: "They thirst for publicity- crave it with every fiber of their being. They are ruthless; mean.  They are willing to do anything to have the paparazzo's eyes on them... Even destroy a heart or two."    This is a story of love, hate, pain, and happiness. A strange mix, indeed, but the appropriate ingredients.
1. Meet Your New Boyfriend

**I know.. I should be updating my other story.. D; But.. This idea has been eating at me for two weeks! And.. I needed to get it out.**

**But good news~ I'm going to write ahead of time. I'll try to write at least one chapter every day, so I can be consistent with updating every week, on time~ c: **

**Anyway, Yeah.. I'm still questioning if I'm going to put a lemon in this.. It's possible. Depends on how far I get in it. Until then, it's just going to be rated M for:**

**Warnings: Language that some may find "offensive". Some minor sexual themes (as of yet). And stalkers being stalkers. **

**_Yo! This here be the _DISCLAIMER_. I know... What a dope_ DISCLAIMER_ this is. Like... You wish you had a_ DISCLAIMER_ as good as this one. This _DISCLAIMER_ states that I do NOT have rights to _Kuroshitsuji_. Or owning a gun.._****_._**

**Don't forget to **_~Follow~_** me on Twitter. Link is on my _PROFILE. _**

**AP**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Meet Your New Boyfriend<strong>

"_In the beginning, there was a boy who lived in Hollywood with his parents._"

Hollywood... A district in Los Angeles, notorious for it's movie studios and celebrities. Amazingly out of this world. Home to the rich and famous. Home to the movies. The good old motion picture. You hate it or you love it. Magical. Where people hope to make their dreams. Where people destroy them. Home to rejection or the greatest acceptance.

Everyone wanted to be a star, wanted to have the glamorous life that all Hollywood stars had. If only they knew...

If only they knew what this "glamorous life" was really like. It was no better than being a slave. You sign away your soul to an agent or director, and are forced to do things you may have never even thought of doing- for the fame, and for the publicity.

"The public thrives on Hot Celebrity Gossip. The Hollywood drama they wish they were living in!" Many popular directors would say when making there stars do something particularly out there.

But it wasn't just the director's and the public that craved it, the stars crave some publicity, themselves. The more popular they get, the better. They thirsted on it.

Celebrities... Blood thirsty, evil, stuck up, conceited, vain, snotty, inconsiderate! All of them. There was no exception. Not even for one of the most elite of the lot: Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel had been a star from the age of twelve, when he starred in a TV show about a boy who has lost his parents, and must live on his own, too afraid to go to an orphanage. By age of fourteen, Ciel was a well-known star. His show had the sixth highest ratings, and he had won the hearts of many. Not soon after the show's finale, after 3 seasons, he was offered a minor role in a movie. From there his career really picked up. Offers came pouring in, and Ciel Phantomhive soon became the child every parent wanted, every kid wanted to be, and the star in young girl's hearts.

By nineteen, Ciel Phantomhive had won many awards. Enough to last him a life time, in fact. Enough to make him feel so accomplished, that he felt he didn't need to be a star any more. And, with that, he put his career on hold.

He had, almost literally, dropped off the edge of the earth. Rumors spread over Hollywood, and soon across America. Hosts of gossip-based shows tried to find him everywhere- some even went as far as to say they had seen him, and paid someone to be shown walking around the corner, as the camera man tries to follow to get an interview with the elusive Ciel Phantomhive.

Sadly, however, he was not seen.

He was gone until the Fall of 2011, when he suddenly resurfaced for an audition for a starring role on a new TV-show serie. He, of course, got the part. The show was, currently, approaching it's season one finale, with promise of, at least, a season two and three.

Ciel currently sat within his manager's office, on a particularly hot Saturday afternoon. He had a scowl on his face as his manager, Angelina Durless-or, as most of Hollywood knew her as, Madame Red- explained to him an act the producers, creators, and the director of the show wanted him to for sake of the show's publicity.

"You see, Ciel, with today's society, this kind of thing is much more accepted. This will rope a lot more viewers in, and get you popular with a major part of the world's population!" She cheered excitedly, throwing down papers she had printed off of the internet for proof of what she was saying.

"And if I don't want to?" He asked bluntly, crossing his legs, and taking a sip of his cooled glass of tea.

Her face fell some, and she stared at him with one eyebrow raised. "Then the show is dropped, and you're out of the job."

He sighed, and uncrossed his legs. "I don't want my sexuality aired all over the television, Red." He replied in a smooth, even voice, the only hint of exasperation being him rubbing his temples with his middle and index fingers.

"Ciel," She groaned, knowing it wasn't going to be easy to sway him. "None of the other star actors are bi-sexual. You are the only one we thought would play the part convincingly, and not feel totally uncomfortable while doing it."

"But I will feel uncomfortable." He bit out, glaring at her from behind a pair of black-out sunglasses. "In my own way."

"It's not all about you, though, Ciel. It's about the show, it's about your co-stars, and it's about the publicity! Why do you have such a problem with this? No other actors on the show, have been uncomfortable with having to kiss another person, and one of them were married, and had his wife sitting behind the scenes! The only difference is that they kissed members of the opposite sex."

"Red..." He cooed. "You know as well as I do, that it _is_ all about me." He smirked at her, and took another drink of his tea.

She sighed, pulling out her checkbook from her desk. "How much is it going to cost us?"

"Now.. There's an idea..." He grinned at her, and removed his glasses. His bright sea-blue eyes were alight with mischief, and he knew he had played her right into his trap.

She laid down a price on the table, and they argued it for several minutes, finally coming to a conclusion, and making Ciel lean back into his chair with a satisfied smirk upon his lips.

She clapped her hands together, and beamed back at him. "Now, do you want to meet your new boyfriend?"

Ciel's smirk dropped, and he rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Now Ciel, don't be like that. You are going to be spending a lot of time with him over the next year."

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "What do you mean?" He asked sharply, with a strained voice.

She smiled sheepishly at him, and avoided eye contact with him. "Oh.. Did I forget to mention that part? See.. we were kind of thinking that you two would be "dating" in real life, too. To make the two of you seem closer, and.. appeal to the side of people who love seeing a beautiful couple both on and off the screen."

"And you couldn't mention this before I signed the blasted contract?" He shouted, sitting up straight in his seat, clutching the arm rests to keep from launching himself across her desk.

"Well," She started, her voice high with defensiveness. "I told you before to read contracts before signing them! Not my fault..!"

"To hell with it not being your-" He was cut off when the door to her office was slowly creaked open.

A tall man, probably in his mid-twenties, not much older than Ciel, peeked his head around the corner. The man was dressed in all black, from head to toe. He wore a black suit, and a pair of shiny black shoes. His hair was long, hanging straight down to his chin, a little unruly in some places, but neat all the same. His skin was pale, but not quite as pale as Ciel's was. It was the man's eyes that caught Ciel's attention the most, and made the smaller male suck in a shocked gasp. The man's eyes were a rich, wine color. They were as deep as the ocean, swimming with many different emotions. They seemed as if they were glowing, but that could have just been Ciel's imagination, or the way the sun was shining in through the large, window-wall that overlooked the parking lot three stories below.

"Good afternoon," Ciel nearly slipped again when he heard the man's smooth, masculine voice. He felt his warm tone wash over him, and wrap around him like the blue silk sheets on his bed in one of his homes. "I do hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Actu-"

"No, not at all!" Madame Red chirped with glee, ignoring Ciel's protest, and motioning for the man to sit down in the leather chair beside Ciel's. "You must be Sebastian Michaelis."

"Yes, that is correct. Mister Tanaka told me I was to come in here to discuss some "terms of contract" with you." He extended his arm out in front of him, and gave her smaller hand a firm shake when she took hold of it.

"Ah, yes. I assume you know what these "terms" are?" She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, staring at Ciel with a smile. He returned it with a glare.

"Of course. I've read over my contract several times, and I have found no flaws with it, as of yet."

"Well, how about that?" Madame Red cooed. "You hear that, Ciel? He looked over his contract? The absurdity." Ciel scoffed, and shook his head at her.

"I requested that you looked over mine for me, and explain to me in full detail what the terms were. It's not my fault that you left some information out."

"By any means," She waved her hand dismissively. "Have you come to a conclusion yet, Sebastian? Are you going to sign?" She returned her penetrating gaze back over to the lean man sitting next to her favorite client.

"Oh yes, I have already signed it, actually. Here," He reached into his slack's pocket, and pulled out a neatly folded packet of paper, and laid them onto her desk. She took the papers into her hands and looked through them briefly, before nodding to herself, and placing them into one of the many drawers she seemed to have on her desk.

"Excellent." She smiled brightly at the two of them. "Oh... you two are going to make an excellent couple!" She fanned at her face, as if she were trying to hold back tears.

"Drama queen." Ciel smirked.

"The irony!" She replied with a chuckle. "Any way, Ciel. I'd like you and Sebastian to get to know each other a little more over the next week. The season's finale is going to air next Thursday, and I'd like you two to make your first appearance as a couple that night. You may end it however you see fit after the end of season two, if that is what you wish. Until then, I expect you to be a cute as hell couple! That means holding hands in public, sneaking glances at each other during interviews, the works! And you _will _ be expected to kiss at least ten times over the next year in which paparazzi might see, and snap a quick shot. We're going all out on this one, boys!"

Ciel rolled his eyes again and stood up. "Well, before I get sick with all this "being a cute couple" crap, I'm going to take my leave. Have a good day, you two."

"Ah, ah, Ciel. You two already have reservation's for dinner tonight. I told them it was because he was to be your new co-star, and you two would like a quiet, secluded area to discuss the show. 8 'o clock tonight, at La Belle Fille. Understand? And you are not going to miss this." She warned, pointing a red painted finger at him.

He sighed. "Whatever. I can't promise that I'll be on time. But I'll see what I can do."

He turned to make his leave again. "Would you like me to walk you to your car?" The smooth voice of his new partner asked.

"No, thanks." He winked at Sebastian. "I've got people for that."

With that, he let the door slam behind him, and left the building. Sebastian remained in his seat, awkwardly. Not wanting to get up until he felt he was dismissed.

"Sorry about him." Madame Red, waved her hand in the direction Ciel had just left off to. "He'll warm up to the idea eventually. He can be a real sweetheart when need be."

"I'm not too worried about it, Miss Dur-"

"Oh, please dear! Call me Red." She grinned, winking at him.

"Well, Red. I look forward to working with you." He told her with a smile.

"And I you, Sebastian. Now you're sure there was nothing you were too uncomfortable with, that you'd like to have re-drawn?"

He shook his head, his straight black hair swishing. "No, that's fine. I think it's absolutely perfect."

"Very well then, Sebastian. I will see you both next Thursday."

He nodded at her, and stood from his chair, shaking her hand one more time, and making it out of her office, and out to where he had parked his car. This was going to be a very odd year. He could already tell he was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Ciel let out another sigh as, he took a look at himself in the floor length mirror hanging on his bedroom wall. He knew he looked amazing, there was no doubting that. He looked stunning, in fact. No doubt all eyes were to be on him this evening. Both, male and female. It wasn't because he was conceited- which he was- just that he was honest. He was a very handsome young man, and he knew both female and male lusted after him. Stalked him... But he loved the idea. It made him feel good with himself that he was in their minds.<p>

He looked himself over one more time, head to toe, making sure not a hair was out of place. He refused to go out into public in any other state. Although.. he did like that "I just got out of bed" hair style, and generally sported the look when going out to a public affair. Tonight, however, was not the night to be wearing such a style, for he was making his first appearance with his new "boyfriend" at one of his favorite restaurants. Looking anything less than professional was taboo, in Ciel's minds eye.

Technically, this wasn't going to be his first public appearance with his "new boyfriend", for tonight would not be for that. No, tonight they were meeting on "strictly business", to discuss the new season. That's what Red had told them, anyway.

He sighed once more, and straightened his tie again. He paused and took one more look. Going from toe to head, this time. He stopped when he caught his own eyes in his reflection. They were big, and glowing a bright, sky blue. He couldn't tear his eyes away, staying locked on the blue that seemed to be moving like molten lava. He was lost in his own gaze, which didn't usually happen. His least favorite part of his body, in fact, was his eyes. If you asked him, he would not be able to tell you why. Just that he never liked this particular feature on himself. But, in this one instance, he seemed to be lost within the clear blue pools.

He blinked, and the trance was broken. He shook his head, silky teal strands of hair swaying, and getting in his face. He brushed them back, and finally turned away from the mirror. Having had enough of looking at himself, at least for a little bit, that is. He could never tire of looking at himself, even if he tried.

He left his bedroom with his head held high, clapping his hands as he left to turn the lights off. He felt a sense of forlorn wash over him as he made his way through the desolate halls. They only other beings besides himself that entered any one of his three homes, were cleaning people, and other staff members in which he hardly had come to his service anyway. A majority of his time was spent alone, reading in his very large libraries.

This didn't usually unnerve him, really. In fact, it was sort of a welcoming thought being left to his own devices. Not having to deal with having to please someone else, or having to pose for the cameras. While he did love that, he did enjoy his few moments to himself in which he can just sit by the fireplace, and read one of his already worn books.

It was walking through the halls, however, that made him feel lonely, and in need of someone to share his success with. He didn't usually like people, and did his best to keep them away when it didn't involve work. But, at any rate, he was still human. And humans need other human contact to survive without going insane.

He shook the self-pitiful thoughts away. Self-pity was beneath him, so why he should be feeling it at very alarming levels is beyond him.

The driveway was very large. In the center was a fountain, the walls made of obsidian. It had cost him well over a million dollars. More than any of his three houses cost him, and they were up there in price. The fountain was fifteen feet in diameter, and ten feet tall. It had bright lights all around the outside of it, that bounced off of the water and stone, and made his own little "northern lights" display, in his own front yard. The ground of the driveway was cobble stoned, and smooth. Unlike many drives with rough, gravelly surfaces, his was the perfect definition of him. Smooth, perfect, etiquette, and charming.

Sitting in the large drive way, at the top of the loop, near the front steps of his house, was a long, black limousine. A man, most likely in his late 50's, held the door open for Ciel, and helped him climb in when had reached the vehicle.

Ciel poured himself a glass of champagne, and leaned back in his seat, already feeling tired. He knew, though they weren't actually going to start "dating" yet, that the rumors were going to start tonight. The paparazzi were going to be all over this like ants to a picnic. There was nothing he could do about, except answer any questions thrown at him.

"Will we be picking up your date this evening, sir?" The old man who was driving the limousine asked from the front.

"No. I expect him to already be there. It's bad enough I have to have dinner with him. I will not be seen arriving with him, as well." Ciel grumbled, taking careful sips at his drink. It didn't taste very good, and he didn't like the taste of alcohol anyway. He just needed something to calm him down for tonight's events. It will do him no good to be annoyed to an extent when seen talking to the newest addition to his show, nor when talking to any magazine reporters.

Nothing left to do but lay his head back, and relax until he arrived, he supposed. Which is exactly what he did.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I am late," Ciel said in a bored tone, when he was sat down at a secluded table in the back of the restaurant with his "date".<p>

"It's fine." That smooth, silky voice replied. Ciel's eyes grew larger. He had forgotten how positively sinful and seductive the older male's voice sounded. "You had warned me earlier today that you would be arriving a little behind schedule."

"Yes, well I'm glad you are one of the few who actually decide to take me seriously when I say such things." He took a look at the menu in front of him, not needing to really look at it, he already knew what he wanted. He just needed to do something to distract him from the man's strange gravitational pull.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth, and I will be your server this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Ciel looked up into a pair of big green eyes. The girl before him was short, probably no more than five feet. She wore the standard uniform you would see any employe here wearing, except.. she managed to make her's seem somewhat.. cute. He didn't know exactly what it was, just something about the way she dressed made her seem less boring that the normal waitors or waitresses he got when he ate here.

Her hair was big, and blonde. Her curls were pulled behind her head in a messy ponytail, with the rest hanging freely around her face. On anyone else he might have sneered at the untidiness of it. But, it seemed to fit her, well enough. Her eyes were a light, forest green color, that her blonde hair made pop. He was too busy to notice how intently those bright green eyes were fixed on him. Sebastian, however, did notice.

He cleared his throat, and smiled when she looked his way. "Yes, I'd like a water, please." She smiled sweetly at him, hiding the anger inside her that he had interrupted. She had dreamed of this moment since she was a little girl. Meeting Ciel Phantomhive.. She had even taken this job as a waitress here because she knew it was his favorite restaurant. She didn't even care how uncute the almost dreary atmosphere was. It was worth it to be able to meet him. One day, she hoped he would come in and ask for her.

He would say, "My waitress the last time I was here- Elizabeth.. I'd like to speak with her." One of her colleagues would come and fetch her, and then he would propose right on the spot. She'd play hard to get, at first, but eventually agree to him, and become Mrs. Elizabeth Phantomhive.

Now, this seemed like a much more likely fantasy. Here she was, serving Ciel.. And.. the way he was looking at her! She felt like she was about to melt.

Then that other man just had to jump in! He made her furious. She was tempted to do something to his food or drink. Maybe give him food poisoning... But, that would be unladylike. Besides, it's not like they were here on a date, or anything.

She wrote down his order, and turned her attention back to Ciel. "And you, Mister Phantomhive?"

He fixed her with a charming smile. Dream about that. Perhaps he'll give her an autograph tonight. If she was lucky. He didn't even want that. She may go show it off to her friends, claiming it was similar to an engagement ring, in her book. Then he'd be stuck with yet another stalker who hoped to be his "lucky bride". He wasn't even planning on getting married. Let alone to a lowly girl like herself. "I'd like a water, as well."

She nearly sighed at the sound of his voice. "Coming right up." She said softly, walking away slowly, waning to savor their meeting.

After their drinks had arrived, and they had placed their orders for food, an awkward silence had overcome the two. Ciel wasn't sure what to say, being he wasn't very social, in the first place. And Sebastian didn't know enough about the boy to know what sort of thing would offend the boy- or if he was easily offended. He didn't know what kind of humor he had- if he had any, which was starting to seem unlikely.

"So, Ciel..." He started. Ciel quickly held up a dainty hand to cut him off. "Did you want to discuss the show?"

Ciel's cool stare remained unwavering as he stared at Sebastian. "No." He said simply. "Red said we were to "get to know each other". And I don't generally like to discuss work in non-work related areas. Now, while I'd rather have silence, that wouldn't look good for my image. Imagine the Vulture's reactions to you and I sitting here, not talking at all. They'd have a field day.." He trailed off. He was shocked with himself. That was, by far, the longest rant he had gone on without being told to. Something about this man made Ciel act differently. He didn't like it. He shook it off, and smiled at the waitress again when she returned with their food.

"OK." Sebastian paused. "So tell me about yourself, Ciel."

Ciel blinked at the man sitting across the table, and groaned to himself. He wished he wouldn't have said that thing before, and just agreed to discuss business with him. Now he'd be forced to actually communicate like a "normal human" with Sebastian.

"Well..." He started, picking through his mind for anything he deemed non-personal enough to share with the older gentleman. So far he was coming up blank. "Where to begin..?"

"How about you start with how you got into the business." Sebastian gave the younger man a small smile, his wine colored eyes glowing.

"Alright," Ciel decided after several moments of thought. "In the beginning, there was a boy who lived in Hollywood with his parents..."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one~ c:<strong>

**Just thought I should say this now, but, ehm, they both have an English accent. I don't know if it's just me, but I can't picture them without it.. xD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it~ Please review, favorite, stab, make-out with, whatever~ And have a beautiful day~ ;D**

****Don't forget to **_~Follow~_** me on Twitter. Link is on my _PROFILE._****

**Next Chapter: _Getting to Know Your Common Star_**


	2. Getting to Know Your Common Star

**Alright. So awesomeness. We've all made it to Chapter 2. Yay. Let's just jump into the chapter, kay? ^^**

**~  
><strong>**__**Yo! This here be the **__******DISCLAIMER******_**. **_****__**I know... What a dope **__******DISCLAIMER******__**this is. Like... You wish you had a **__******DISCLAIMER******__**as**__****__** good as this one. This **__******DISCLAIMER******__**states that I do NOT have rights to **__******Kuroshitsuji******__**. Or voting...**__**

****Don't forget to ****__~Follow~ __****me on Twitter. Link is on my ******__**PROFILE.**__**

**AP**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Getting to Know Your Common Star<strong>

There once was a boy named Sebastian. He didn't have a last name, as he told everyone, he was just Sebastian. He never knew his mother, and he never knew his father. He never had an aunt or an uncle, nor cousins or brothers or sisters. He was all by himself, left to his own devices. He lived on the streets for most of his life.

One day, as he was skipping down the street to his favorite bakery- the owner liked to give him sweets every day "Sweets for the sweetie~" She would always coo.- he ran into a man who was playing his guitar. Next to him, a woman sang. He recalls thinking of how beautiful her voice was. It was smooth, with the same grace a river had running over rocks. Her voice would rise, and her voice will fall, but it seemed to always go with the wind.

The woman had stopped her song immediately, upon seeing the young boy that had ran into her guitarist. She was prepared to give him a tongue lashing for interrupting them while they were trying to make money. But once she looked into the boys beautiful red eyes, she couldn't help but soften instantly. She knelt in front of him, and took his petite hands in to her barely larger and softer ones. She gave him a small smile, and asked him his name.

"Sebastian." He had replied in a small voice.

"Do you have a last name, Sebastian, dear?" Her tone was soothing, making Sebastian feel more at ease in her presence.

"Nope." He said with a childish grin. "I'm just Sebastian."

"Don't you have a mother?" She asked with alarm, her grip on his hands tightening.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, squinting his eyes and looking up. "Hm... Not that I can remember. Don't have a father either."

"Oh my.." She said below her breath. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes staring at the boy.

So young... She thought. Too young to be out here on the streets.

"Sebastian, would you mind waiting here while I go speak to my husband?" He nodded, with a small smile. She smiled back and released his hands, standing up to go back to where her husband was still playing guitar.

"Vi-"

"I already know what you are going to ask." He says with a chuckle. She gives a small laugh back.

"You know me so well." She replied, wrapping her arms behind him from behind, and stopping him mid-song. "What do you say?"

He sighed, taking her hands, and holding them in front of himself. "I say, we don't have room in our small apartment for another person. We barely have enough space for ourselves to move around in."

"Vincent, I can't get pregnant. I'll never know what it's like to have a child. And you have that job interview tomorrow, and I have a feeling in my gut that you'll get it. I just know that things are going to start looking up for us. Think about it! C'mon.. You always wanted a son..." Her thumbs rubbed in circles on his flat stomach, trying to do their part in convincing the tall man to say yes.

He was silent for several long seconds. Contemplating what she was saying. It was true... He was going to go in for an interview tomorrow for a job working at

Funtom, a large corporation that ranged from building childrens toys to candy bars. The pay would be nice, and he was a hard worker, willing to work holidays, weekends, and overtime if it meant providing the best he could for his wife. He sighed again, and released her hands, turning to face her.

He looked into her hopeful sky blue eyes, and smiled down at her. That was her answer enough. She squealed, and jumped, and clapped, and thanked, before turning around to go back to the boy that was waiting in the alleyway she had left him in. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that he was no longer there.

"Sebastian!" She called out loudly. "Sebastian, are you still here?"

Her face became crestfallen when she received no answer.

Vincent knew what had happened the second he saw his wife step out of the alley. He took her in his arms, and kissed the top of her blonde head. "I'm sorry, Rachel." He whispered in her ear.

"So close to having a child of our own..." She replied morosely into his shirt.

"I know..."

Six months later, they... celebrated moving into their larger apartment, having saved plenty of money from his pay checks, and bonuses, and overtime.

Nine months later they had a beautiful baby boy. They would not allow him to fail like they have. They would make sure that he would have a successful life from the beginning.

* * *

><p>"There was a boy who lived in Hollywood with his parents." Ciel started. "They forced him to take acting classes from the day he came out of the womb, determined to make something out of him. They didn't allow him to.." He brought his fork to his mouth and slowly savored the meat that was speared on the end. He closed his eyes at the explosion of flavor, and almost let out a small moan. He resisted, however, and reopened his eyes, swallowing his bite and continuing his story.<p>

"'Hang out'. With other children. When he began to lose focus in his acting, and began to act like a normal child, he was pulled from school, and forced to be home schooled. He got his first acting 'gig' when he was 12, and became addicted to the attention he was getting for it. His parents, even more so than he. They practically melted in the attention. They were sweet parents. They never treated him badly, only pushed him to be better."

He ended his small story with a bite of the steamed broccoli that came as a side with his meal. After swallowing that as well, he turned his attention back to Sebastian, who had remained silent throughout his entire speech. The man had a look of thoughtfulness on his face.

"Interesting. I didn't take you for the type to have had "those" kinds of parents... No offense." He added the last part on quickly. Ciel was many things, but a man who takes kindly to someone saying something about him like they knew him, was not one. He was only being cautious.

Ciel waved a dismissive hand, pushing his half-eaten food away from him, feeling full. "None taken, sure they were nice as hell, but I still hated the bastards." He grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth, not that anything was there.

Sebastian gave a slight nod, and they were once again submerged into a deafening silence.

"How old are you?" Sebastian asked at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Twenty-three this December." The teal-haired boy replied, casually looking around at the other tables that were hidden from paparazzi's prying eyes and cameras. The room was close to empty, only two other couples seated fair distances from their own table. "And yourself?"

"If you had to guess?"

"I don't like to play guessing games." Ciel grumbled, turning his attention back to the smirking man.

"Noted."

They stared at each other for several minutes, both challenging the other to crack before Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Four."

"You're close."

"Three?"

"Getting warmer."

Ciel groaned, and rubbed at his temples. "I don't know, twenty-eight?"

"Exactly." Sebastian smirked. "For someone who doesn't like guessing games, you seem to be really good at them."

Ciel glared, daring the man to continue being an ass.

"Fine, so you don't like guessing games. What sort of games do you like? Checkers?"

Ciel didn't answer.

"Monopoly?" No Answer. "Hm... Cards?" No answer. Sebastian tapped his chin, regarding the boy before him. He would never tell him, for sake of his life, but Ciel looked absolutely adorable when he glared. "Chess?" He still received no answer, but he noticed a slight twitch in the boy's eyes that told him he had struck.

"Ah, chess? A personal favorite of mine, as well. Something about it is just so addicting. Maybe it's the intellectual part, or perhaps the strategy... Either way, the game is fun all the same. What's your favorite part of it?"

Ciel's scowl deepened. "I don't actually know how to play. My parents didn't let me play too many games. But one of my characters tried to play chess in an episode, and I had to learn a few basics. Afterward, I found myself wanting to play more and more. I could only ever get so close to getting to play before I'd be interrupted for some menial task or another."

"Don't you ever have free time?" Sebastian asked with wide eyes, resting his chin on his hand. He had long since been finished with his meal.

Ciel tch'ed and waved his hand. "Not hardly. If I'm not rehearsing, I'm filming. If I'm not filming, I'm studying something for a new part, or studying for a new feature to my character, or studying for a new episode. I'm not usually left to my own devices for more than an hour a day."

"You could learn in that hour.." Sebastian offered, staring into the boy's- he considered the young man a boy, although he was clearly no longer a boy- beautiful blue eyes. They reminded of someone's eyes he had seen a long time ago. He couldn't quite pinpoint it, but he had seen these colored orbs before- just as emotional and big as her's had been. "If you use that hour each day to learn chess, within a month you'll be a champion in chess."

"I have no one to teach me." Ciel said with a frown, picking up his discarded fork, and pushing around bits of food on the still half full plate.

"I can teach you. I'm sure I can be a suitable teacher." Sebastian smiled, and before either of them could say much more on the subject, the blonde waitress from before showed up with a big grin.

"How's everything going over here?" She asked cheerily, radiant and glowing just being in The Ciel Phantomhive's presence. "Are you ready for the check?"

"Yes, please." Ciel said cooly, not liking the disappointment that slowly curled in his chest. He wouldn't admit it to himself, of course, that he was actually starting to like talking to Sebastian. The older man knew how to keep the conversation flowing- for the most part. And knew how to joke. Strangely, Sebastian's joke didn't make Ciel cringe with anger. Stupid jokes were not his thing. Most things Sebastian did, in fact, were not his things.

The blonde waitress- Eliza, was it? Elizabeth, maybe?- set the check down on the table in front of the two men.

"Actually, it's already been taken care of." Ciel pushed the check back towards her, remembering that Red had already paid in advance, even tipped. Although he could hardly stand to be in the womans presence- well, not so much didn't like to be in her presence.. She was actually one of the few people who he didn't mind being around. It was just how happy she always was that danced on Ciel's nerves. His eye twitched at just the thought of the woman's over exuberance.

Lizzy frowned, hoping to talk to Ciel a little longer. But if the bill had already been paid, then there was no need for her to be there any longer.

Ciel could tell that the waitress wanted him to say something to her, maybe ask her on a date.

Sorry, blondie. Not happening.

The two waited until she was gone to continue talking.

Sebastian grinned at him after Elizabeth had left the secluded back room. "She seemed to have quite the eyes for you. I bet her panties were-"

"Ew. Don't even think about continuing that sentence." Ciel glared, throwing his napkin at Sebastian.

"Not your type?" Sebastian held back his laughter. He rather enjoyed teasing Ciel.

"Did you see her gender? She is a she." Ciel said with a leveled glare aimed at Sebastian. At that, Sebastian threw his head back and laughed. The other two couples in the room turned and glared at them, angry that the peaceful atmosphere, and silent, except for the soft music that sounded like it belonged in an elevator, had been disrupted.

"Sorry.." Sebastian mock whispered to the other couples, and they turned away. He continued to chuckle softly. "So.. you're full on gay, then?"

Ciel blushed at the way Sebastian had phrased that question. "Do you have to say it like that?" He demanded, hiding his blushing cheeks behind his hands. "And yes, to answer your question, I am completely, 100% gay." He blushed even harder at the words that left his mouth. He couldn't believe he had actually allowed himself to say something so... vulgar.. in front of another male- one he barely knew, no less!

"You never told me your background." He said quickly, avoiding eye contact with Sebastian, hoping desperately that Sebastian would drop the subject.

"What?" Sebastian asked, clearly thrown off track. His smile dropped, and a look of confusion took its place.

"How you got into the acting business. I told you my background story, you tell me yours." Ciel demanded, feeling the heat in his cheeks slowly fading.

Sebastian opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment the blonde waitress- Elizabeth- entered the room again, and crossed over to their table.

"Uhm- Mr. Phantomhive.. Your limo is out front waiting." She said in a small voice, trying to build the courage to ask him out, or, at the very least, for his autograph.

"Right. Sebastian? Are you ready leave?" He asked, looking at his partner. Sebastian didn't answer, but stood up, and walked around the table to Ciel's side. He pulled out Ciel's chair, and held his hand out for Ciel to take.

Ciel blushed again, and placed his smaller hand into Sebastian's. "Right. Let's go, then." He stood up, and released Sebastian's hand. Sebastian smiled and began walking, Ciel following behind him.

At the door to the exit of the secluded area, someone tapped Ciel on the arm. Ciel turned around startled.

"Yes?" He asked the blushing waitress that had dared to touch him.

"Uhm.. I- I was j-just- uhm- w-wondering-"

"Spit it out." He hissed, watching as Sebastian waited a several feet away, just out of ear shot.

"Sorry!" She blushed harder. "Would you.. maybe want to have a cup of coffee with me?" She asked meekly, tucking a blonde curl that had gotten loose behind her ear.

Ciel wasn't sure if it was because Sebastian had put him in a good mood, or if he was just feeling nice that night. But he sighed, and nodded his head.

She squealed, the blush on her cheeks flaring an even brighter red. "Yay! H-How about tomorrow at eight?"

"Fine. I'll be there. Don't be surprised if I'm late." He grumbled, turning to leave with Sebastian.

Sebastian felt a frown settle on his lips. He felt jealousy creeping around in his veins, heading quickly for his heart. He held his arm out for Ciel to link his own arm with when the younger male had reached him. Ciel took it, albeit with a grimace. He wasn't comfortable with human contact.. but for Sebastian he'd make an exception. He was willing to make many exceptions for Sebastian, it seemed. He didn't like it. Yet.. if he was being honest with himself, he would say he didn't care.

"I thought you weren't into women?" Sebastian asked. He sounded like he was teasing again, but there was an edge to his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Ciel.

"I'm not. I feel bad for the poor girl. She seemed as if she was about to have a heart attack if she didn't ask, or if I had said no." Ciel replied, walking out of the opened entrance door with Sebastian. His limo sat in front of the front steps to the restaurant. "Do you need a ride?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at the question. "I'm not sure we've met.. Your name is Ciel Phantomhive, right?"

"Get in the limo, idiot." Ciel said with a chuckle. Sebastian smirked back, and allowed Ciel to crawl in first, then thanked the driver for holding the door open as he climbed in. He sat next to Ciel, right next to Ciel.

So close, that if either of them were to shift, they'd be sitting in the others lap. An awkward silence settled over the two as they realized that their hands were brushing against each others. Ciel blushed, but didn't make any move to move his hand away.

Sebastian smiled down at him, then turned and faced out the window. His eyes widened when he felt Ciel's small, warm hand grab his own. He turned back around, and looked down at their clasped hands. He squeezed Ciel's hand and smiled again.

The silence continued, neither knowing what to say. Sebastian not wanting to ruin what little progress he made with the boy, and Ciel not wanting to embarrass himself. What if Sebastian wasn't interested in him that way, and was just doing this because he was told to.

"Sebastian..." He mumbled. "I just wanted to let you know that tonight wasn't completely horrible. I actually had some fun.." His voice was low, and his face still flushed.

"Ciel..." Sebastian said under his breath, pulling his hand out of the younger's grasp. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that he had pushed it a little too far. That he shouldn't have said that. His eyes snapped open when he felt Sebastian's hand grab his chin in his large, strong hand, and tilt his face up.

He didn't protest when Sebastian's warm lips found their way to his. He closed his eyes, and let Sebastian kiss him. It wasn't anything passionate. No fire. Nothing like other kisses he had been forced to share for publicity- with girls.. maybe that was the difference.

As the kiss continued, it deepened. Sebastian's mouth slowly began to move against Ciel's, coaxing the younger male to join him. His tongue peeked out from his mouth and slowly moved across Ciel's lower lip, asking for entrance to the warm cavern that was Ciel's mouth. Ciel allowed it, and let his hands come up to rest on Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian moaned into the kiss when Ciel allowed his tongue to join Sebastian's, rubbing against his, and participating in the heated kiss.

Sebastian was the one to pull away, and he rested his forehead against Ciel's. Both breathed heavily.

"Come inside?" Ciel asked, realizing they had pulled into his driveway.

Sebastian pressed another small kiss to Ciel's lips. "Of course." He said breathlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay~ So what do you think of the second chapter? c: Lemme know in a review~ <strong>

**And have a beautiful day~ ;D**

**So next chapter may or may not have a descriptive lemon in it. Or if it'll have on in it at all. Who knows.. Sebastian may just have to go take a shower if Ciel decides in the last minute that he has too many morals to have sex on the first date. We'll see. c;**

**Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, just tell me if there are any and I'll fix it~ :3**

**Next Chapter: _And This Is My Library_**


	3. And This Is My Library

**Ok~ So.. I've decided what to do for this chapter. And you're just going to have to wait ans see yourselves. C;**

**Felt I should clear this up: A lot of people were saying that last chapter seemed too rushed, and that Sebby and Ciel were moving too fast. But, trust me, it'll all be explained why it seems they're going too fast. And sorry about their OOC-ness. It happens. Especially when you write an AU story.. Hard to keep them in charater.. xD So, yeah. Hopefully that's a little bit more clear... **

**Don't forget to review~ And thank you to everyone who already has, or added this story to their faves/alerts. Thank you all~  
><strong>

**__**Yo! This here be the **__******DISCLAIMER******_**. **_****__**I know... What a dope **__******DISCLAIMER******__**this is. Like... You wish you had a **__******DISCLAIMER******__**as**__****__** good as this one. This **__******DISCLAIMER******__**states that I do NOT have rights to **__******Kuroshitsuji******__**. Or voting...**__**

****Don't forget to ****__~Follow~ __****me on Twitter. Link is on my ******__**PROFILE.**__**

**AP**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: And This Is My Library<strong>

_And he didn't dislike the feeling, either._

The second the front door to Ciel's mansion closed, Ciel found himself pushed up against the wall directly to the right of his door. His arms wound around Sebastian's neck, and Sebastian's fingers wove themselves through Ciel's teal colored hair. Their lips moved together furiously, tongues dancing in each others mouths. Teeth bumped together, and Ciel had to tilt his face from the force to allow Sebastian better access. He brought one leg up to wrap around the older man's waist, and Sebastian helped the best he could without breaking the kiss to get the other leg up to join.

Sebastian slowly began to walk backwards, ready to burst into the first door he could find and fuck the boy beyond consciousness. He found his back to another wall as Ciel continued to kiss him heavily, surprisingly not needing to come up for any air, yet.

Sebastian moaned when Ciel broke the kiss, and began to trail his tongue over Sebastian's jaw line, following a path up to the man's ear as Sebastian continued to move along the wall, looking for a door. Any door. Any room. Doesn't matter, he needed to be inside the boy, _now._ Ciel nibbled on Sebastian's ear lobe before trailing his tongue back down to Sebastian's throat. He licked and nibbled and sucked there, while poor Sebastian tried his hardest not to just start fucking the boy right there in the front hallway.

"Ciel~" Sebastian moaned. "We need a room. Where?"

Ciel pried his lips away from Sebastian's throat, and placed them back on Sebastian's ear. "Up stairs. All the rooms are up there." He whispered seductively in Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian groaned, and pressed his lips to Ciel's again. Their tongues continuing the dance they had started just moments before as Sebastian led them to the stairs at the end of the hallway. He ran into a few things along the way- and even broke a few pictured frames when he and Ciel hit the wall too hard.

Finally he made it to the stairs, and broke the kiss. Ciel continued his ministrations on Sebastian's neck again, while Sebastian ran as fast as he could upstairs, while still holding on to the younger boy. His cock was so stiff he could probably cut concrete with it. Possibly even steel. Or iron. Something! He couldn't necessarily think straight at the moment. The only thought on his mind was getting Ciel into a bedroom.

The door he choose didn't look like a bedroom, however, but he was too far lost to care. There was a desk, and that would have to do for the time being.

He slowly made his way over to the desk, silently thanking God that the desk was already cleared off, besides a stack of books at the edge. Sebastian easily pushed them off, and set Ciel down on the top. They continued to kiss heavily, coming up for breaths every few moments.

Sebastian finally broke apart from Ciel after a few minutes, and took a step back. Ciel's face was flushed, and his eyes were glazed over in lust.

"Ciel-" Sebastian gasped out, trying to undo his pants. "Ciel, are you sure you want to do this?"

He wished he hadn't had said that. He wished he would have just taken the younger male right then and there on that desk. But he wasn't thinking straight tonight. He was highly off his game.

Not three seconds after Sebastian had said that, Ciel slowly began to come out of his lustful trance, and look around the room. The first thing he saw as he came out of his daze was Sebastian, standing a few feet in front of him, hands down his pants, and face red. That completely snapped him out of his stupor. He blinked twice, and continued to look around, ignoring Sebastian's questioning eyes on him.

Ciel rubbed his eyes, and squinted around the room.

"And... This is my library." He stated, looking back at Sebastian's now pleading eyes. "Why are we in my library?"

"We needed a room." Sebastian murmured, stepping closer to Ciel, and bending down to kiss him again. His eyes snapped open when, instead of soft, warm lips he encountered a cool, clammy hand. "Ciel?"

Ciel stared back at him with a glare. "You didn't honestly think I'd have sex with you after our first date, did you?"

Sebastian groaned. He wished he hadn't had asked. He wished he would have just taken the younger male right there on the desk. But he wasn't thinking straight tonight. He was highly off his game. "Of course not."

"Then button your pants up, and get yourself-" He shuddered. "_Situated_... Then come find me downstairs."

Sebastian stared after the boy with sad eyes. He couldn't believe he had left him like this. No... scratch that. He could believe it. He definitely believed it. It was highly believable.

He shut his eyes, and willed his hard-on to go down. When it didn't work, he winced. Knowing he was going to have to regress to his seventeen year old self, and provide some self-service. The one-hand shame. His grimace turned into a gasp, however, once his hand was down his underwear and pants.

* * *

><p>Ciel frowned down at the hardened flesh between his legs. How could he allow himself to be turned on? This night was meant for getting to know each other. Becoming acquainted with the man he was to share his time with in public for the next year. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but the thought didn't make him want to empty the contents of his stomach, anymore.<p>

Sebastian wasn't a bad looking man. He was the opposite, in fact. He put models to shame! If it had been any other life, Ciel would have gladly slept with him just moments before, without hesitation. But... it wasn't just his looks that draws Ciel in. No... there was more to it than that. There was something about Sebastian that made him one of the only tolerable people for Ciel to be around. He couldn't name what it was, but there was something there.

He decided he'd dwell on that later, however, and address the very hard problem in his pants, first. He was not going to revert to touching himself. And he didn't have time to go take a cold shower, Sebastian would be downstairs any minute.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something that would make his aching member soften. He thought of old women. Old, saggy women. Old, fat, saggy women, with no hair. It softened a little bit, but not by much.

_Think Ciel! Think! Something grotesque. Something that you wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole..._

Then he got it. Something so rank, that it made him want to gag. Worse then old, fat, saggy women, with no hair. Worse then when he first met Sebastian, and learned he'd have to be spending time with him outside of work. Ten times worse.

…

The thought of having sex with that blonde waitress (Eliza?). His face screwed up in a tight grimace, and he felt the heat in between his thighs disappear.

Now there was the issue of that mental image of him screwing that waitress. He shuddered.

Before he had any real time to ponder it, Sebastian came descending down the stairs with a satisfied look on his face. Ciel frowned at the look, and shook his head. He supposed he'd let Sebastian sleep here tonight. From what he could tell, Sebastian had no way of getting home. He could call a cab. But even then he'd be at Ciel's house for another hour or two.

"Come with me, I'll show you where you can sleep." He began walking back up the stairs. Why he had gone down there to wait was something he didn't quite understand. His thoughts weren't the most coherent when he had decided it. Still rushing around in his head. Mostly the question: Why? Maybe he just wanted to get as far as he could away from Sebastian, to gather up his thoughts, and himself.

"Plus," He paused mid-step, looking back at Sebastian. "You need a shower." He let his eyes travel from Sebastian's head to his toes, and then back up, before snapping his eyes away, and back in front of him, continuing his climb up the stairs.

Sebastian followed without hesitation, quickly trailing after the boy.

"Would you like to take a shower with me?" He asked casually as he and Ciel reached the top of the stairs.

Ciel's face heated up with a blush. He wanted to say no. He wanted to say no. He wanted to say no.

"If you'll wash me."

* * *

><p>Sebastian tried to touch Ciel inappropriately many times throughout the shower. Each time Ciel denied him. Smacking his hands away. Finally he just handed the older man a loofah and told him to keep his hands to himself. He was still unsure why he even agreed to take a shower with Sebastian. He had wanted to tell him no. That he wasn't some slut that would climb into bed- or in this case, shower- with someone.<p>

But... There was something pressing him to say yes. The word just fell out of his mouth before he could stop it. He had told himself, and told himself that he was going to say no, that he was going to send Sebastian to one of the spare bedrooms with a bathroom attachment, and be on his own merry way, to take his own merry shower, and have his own merry sleep, in his own merry bed.

But, he didn't. He accidentally said yes. And accidentally began to become turned on, again. He imagined having sex with Elizabeth four times in the shower. Four!

"Ciel~" Sebastian cooed, toweling the young man dry, already dressed in a large shirt Ciel had provided before they got in the shower, and his boxers.

"What?" Ciel asked a bit harshly, angry at the thoughts of wanting to kiss Sebastian.

"Will you keep me company tonight?"

"You mean sleep with you?" He asked with venom dripping in his voice.

"In a sense, yes. Not in the way you seem to be upset about." Sebastian finished drying Ciel, and allowed the boy to slip into his own night clothes.

"No." Was all Ciel said, walking towards the bedroom door, to go get into his own bed.

He wanted to look back. Wanted to go jump into bed with Sebastian, and cuddle up against him. But he wasn't going to. And he wasn't going to accidentally fall into the bed either.

"Now go to sleep. I'll call you a cab in the morning." Ciel turned the light out, and began closing the door, watching as Sebastian got under the covers.

"Ciel.."

Ciel quickly opened the door, having to refrain himself from running and jumping onto the other man. Sebastian's voice sounded so careful and calculated. A big difference from his tone all night.

"Yes, Sebastian?" His voice cracked when he first began to speak.

"Would you.." He paused, looking for the words or courage to say what he wanted.

"Spit it out!" Ciel hissed, needing to get into his own room before he did something he knew he'd regret.

"Would you ever give me a chance?"

"Good night." Ciel began to shut the door again.

"No, wait, Ciel!" Ciel sighed and re-opened the door. "Just think it over, please? I know I screwed up tonight with the whole, "let's fuck" thing. But, I'm not usually like that. I know you're not the type to just sleep with anybody, and I know that I should have thought about that earlier. But.. I..." He paused, looking up as if searching for the word on the ceiling. "I.. _felt_ something. When we kissed. And.. and I know you felt it, too. And if I promise to be good, and go at the pace that you set, then will you actually give me a chance?"

Ciel looked down at his feet, thinking over the speech Sebastian just made. He stood there awkwardly for several minutes, shifting his feet and occasionally looking up to look at anything that he could look at, besides the man sitting in the bed at the wall opposite to him. He had felt something with Sebastian... And he wanted to tell Sebastian yes so bad. But... He couldn't. He couldn't be in a relationship right now. Not a real one, at least.

As that last thought crossed his mind, his eyes lit up. Without him knowing, of course.

_He was supposed to be in a relationship with Sebastian, anyway_!

He was excited with this. There had been times when he wanted to find someone he could spend his life with- but when it came down to it, he could never find the time to actually be with someone. He'd gone on dates before.. but never went further then dropping them off on their doorsteps, avoiding a kiss good night. But.. He wasn't going to be too busy anymore. He was actually going to _have _to spend time with Sebastian.

So... there was no reason to say no to Sebastian's offer.

Yet...

"Good night, Sebastian." He said softly and began to close the door, _again_.

"Ciel.." Sebastian called.

Ciel wanted to just close the door and ignore the disappointed tone of Sebastian's voice. But his heart clenched at the sound, and he turned to look back inside the room, again.

"What now?"

"Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow? For a second date?"

He was about to shout that they haven't even been on a first date. But then.. he'd be falling right into Sebastian's trap. So he smiled.

"Sebastian-"

"I promise to keep my hands to myself." Sebastian raised his hands in surrender, as if showing Ciel the hands that wouldn't touch him inappropriately.

"No, Sebastian. I was going to say-"

"And we wont do anything you don't want to, and we wont talk about anything you don't want to." Sebastian quickly threw the blankets off of him as he spoke, rushing to Ciel's side in a matter of seconds. "Promise."

"Sebastian-"

"You don't have to say no yet, Ciel. Think it over tonight. Sleep on it, okay? Give me your answer, tomorrow, before I leave. Okay?"

"Sebastian-"

"And, I'll understand if you say no.. Don't base your answer on my feelings-"

"Sebastian! I was going to say yes!" Ciel shouted, interrupting the rambling man. The second the words were out of his mouth, he had a blush on his face. His cheeks were redder than a tomato, and hotter than a stove on full heat. "I was going to say yes." He mumbled.

Sebastian felt a smile slowly come upon his lips, and he bent down, before Ciel could stop him, and pressed a small, quick kiss on the younger male's lips. Ciel didn't push Sebastian away. And Sebastian didn't try to deepen the kiss. Just kept his lips firmly on top of Ciel's for a quick five seconds, and pulled away.

"Thank you." He told Ciel before standing, and going back to the bed.

"I didn't do it for you." Ciel grumbled, finally closing the door and heading down the hall a few doors over, to his own room.

Ciel had the feeling that his life just got a hell of a lot more complicated and exciting.

And he didn't dislike the feeling, either. He looked forward to spending time with Sebastian, oddly enough. He didn't quite understand it, just yet.

But- well... I guess you'll just have to wait and find out with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Revue le chapitre pour moi, s'il vous plait. Merci, et bonne journee.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed, and yeah! Bye~**

**I think this was the shortest chapter, so far. But, they wont always be like this, promise. c: **

**Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, just tell me if there are any and I'll fix it~ :3**

**Next Chapter: _I Feel Something With You, Ciel_**


	4. I Feel Something With You, Ciel

**Hi again! :D **

**So, just a few things~ **

**~At the bottom, I have replied to reviews. I used to do this when I first started out on fanfiction- because I was a noob, and didn't know how to reply (head-desk).**

**~Thank you all so VERY much for reviewing/fave-ing/alert-ing. :'D **

****~I wasn't fully satisfied with this chapter, and I just did not know how to write it! e ne ****

**Fanfiction apparently does not like this chapter, either. I tried updating earlier before going to school, tried updating about two hours ago, and about an hour ago. And, well if your reading this now, then it's finally let me update! c: **

**__**Yo! This here be the **__******DISCLAIMER******_**. **_****__**I know... What a dope **__******DISCLAIMER******__**this is. Like... You wish you had a **__******DISCLAIMER******__**as**__****__** good as this one. This **__******DISCLAIMER******__**states that I do NOT have rights to **__******Kuroshitsuji******__**. Or voting...**__**

****Don't forget to ****__~Follow~ __****me on Twitter. Link is on my ******__**PROFILE.**__**

**-AP**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: <strong>****I Feel Something With You, Ciel****

_"I- I think I'm-"_

_Poke._

Ciel batted whatever touched his face away from him.

_Poke._

"Quit it!" He snapped, shooting up in bed. What he didn't know, was that Sebastian had been hovering just a foot over him. So, by doing so, Ciel effectively injured both of them- and it was only seven o'clock in the morning.

Ciel held his bleeding nose in his hand gingerly, while Sebastian did the same for his forehead. Both of them hissed in pain.

"Sebastian! What the hell?" Ciel shouted- his voice nasally. Sebastian opened his eyes and glared at Ciel.

"What do you mean? This-" He pointed at Ciel's bloody nose, and his throbbing forehead. '-was your fault."

"Like hell it was! Dammit! Just go get something to help me clean this up!" Ciel bit out, weeping inside for his beautiful silk sheets. "The bathroom is right through there."

Sebastian got up and left through the door that Ciel was pointing at. He looked at his forehead in the large mirror, before he could search for something to clean up Ciel's bloody nose. There was a large bump on his forehead, but not too bad. There was just a little bit of swelling, and it looked a little red and irritated, but fine nonetheless. He rubbed at it carefully with two fingers, softly hissing each time he applied slight pressure, while looking around the very large, very wide bathroom. His eyes finally landed on a roll of toilet paper sitting on a pristine steel rack in the corner. He grabbed it- duel ply, of course- and hurried back into the room.

Ciel snatched the roll out of Sebastian's hands hastily, and was quick to rip off a huge wad, and put it to his nose. He tipped his head back, and groaned in pain.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" He asked Sebastian, sending a glare to the older man. He wasn't going to let the whose-fault-was-it discussion drop just yet.

Sebastian looked at him perplexed. Did he honestly think that he was going to be the one to apologize. "Why would I? It was your fault you shot up in bed so fast."

"But you were poking me!" Ciel shouted angrily, removing the red-soaked toilet paper from his nose. He reached his hand up to see if it was still bleeding, and was groaned, realizing that it was still gushing blood. He ripped another wad off, and repeated the process.

"Only because you wouldn't wake up~" Sebastian accused in a sing-song voice, smirking at how angry Ciel was becoming. The young boy was so fun to tease.

"This is stupid!" Ciel finally declared after the two males stared each other down for several seconds. "Fine! Neither of us will apologize. We'll just go on with our livess, and pretend like this never happened." He stated, climbing out of bed, and walking towards his bathroom. He removed the toilet paper, and picked up the wash rag hanging on a towel rack on the back of the door. He soaked half of it with warm water, and brought it up to his nose to clean. He wiped away all the blood surrounding his nose and mouth, and examined the injury in the mirror. It was swollen, already, and bright red. He'd have to get it bandaged, and make sure it's not going to give him permanent damage. He shudders at the thought of this being permanent. He could honestly loose his job...

Underneath the sink was a first-aid kit, and inside was white surgical tape. He cut off a strip, and carefully- wincing every time he touched his nose- placed it across his nose.

When he reentered his bedroom, he held back a gasp at the sight of Sebastian lounging on the bed like it was his own. He wasn't surprised by the act, but more so of how right it looked. He shook the thoughts away, and stomped over towards the large walk-in closet. He was stil upset that Sebastian hadn't apologized to him. It was that bastards fault, dammit! Not Ciel's!

"Say, Ciel." Sebastian called from the bed.

"What?" Ciel snapped back, searching deep within his closet for some decent clothes. He finally settled on a plain white dress shirt, and a pair of black jeans.

"Don't you have a date with that waitress from the restaurant? Coffee, or something?" Sebastian's voice had that edge to it again, the one Ciel had heard in it last night.

Ciel faltered in sliding his slender legs into the jeans. For a moment, he had forgotten. He didn't want to go. He was just going to get that poor girl's hopes up, and then leave her broken on her doorstep. There was no him and her in the near future. Or the far, for that matter. Ciel would never have a relationship with a women- not unless his bosses told him to, anyway. There wasn't much to do when it came to what his agent and bosses told him to do.

He huffed. "Why did you have to remind me?" Ciel grumbled, finally finishing putting on his jeans, and walking out of the closet. He _did not _want to go on this date with that waitress girl.

"Do you not want to go on a sate with her?" Sebastian asked with pseudo shock. His hand flew up to his mouth. "What a twist!"

"Shut up, idiot. Did you not hear me last night? She is a she. I don't want to go on a date with her." Ciel flicked his blue locks out of his eyes, and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Sebastian who lied down where Ciel had been lying earlier.

Sebastian's eyes darkened, ever so slightly, and the atmosphere in the room turned a little more serious. "I'm glad that I seem to be the only one you do want to go on a date with." He murmured, his eyes never leaving Ciel's.

Ciel's face turned a dark red, and he looked away quickly. "Shut up." He mumbled.

Sebastian broke the serious atmosphere with a laugh. "You're too cute, Ciel." He said in between his laughter.

"So, can you call yourself a cap, or would you like me to do it?" Ciel grumbled, getting off the bed, and heading towards the door, leaving Sebastian to his laughter. He couldn't help a small smile as he made his way down stairs.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbed the phone off of the clean, white counter, and pulled out his Yellow Pages Phone Book. He looked for a cab service in the area, and heard Sebastian make his way into the kitchen.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel when he entered a room that looked like a kitchen. It was very large, and extravagant, and beautiful, and spacious, and... _white_. Everything was white. The tiled floor- white. The counter tops- white. The stove- white. The refrigerator- white. The only thing that wasn't white was the stainless steel sink. It made his eyes hurt just looking at it all.

He made his way over to the fridge as Ciel talked on the phone with someone who was to come pick him up. He could have just called someone to come pick him up. One of the "many friends" that he had.

To his surprise, the refrigerator was empty. Almost completely. The only things in there were a few bags of fruit, and rows upon rows of vitamin water. Ciel thanked whoever he was talking to, and hung up the phone, and Sebastian closed the door to the refrigerator.

"No food? What kind of host are you?" Sebastian teased, making his way over to the smaller male. He wanted nothing more than to pick him up, and kiss him. But he knew he couldn't- not yet, at least. He had made a promise to Ciel that he'd keep his hands- and lips!- to himself unless Ciel initiated contact.

"So.. Are we still on for tonight, then?" Ciel asked, twiddling his thumbs around, and looking down at the floor to hide his blush.

"Of course." Sebastian replied. "I would never even think about canceling with you."

Ciel couldn't help a small smile. "OK. I look forward to it, then."

Ciel sighed as he stepped out of one of his smaller cars. His driver closed the door behind him, and informed Ciel that he would be back to pick him up at 9:30. It was 8:45 now. He was forty-five minutes late, it seems. Oh well, he told her to expect him to be late. Maybe she thought he wasn't going to show up, and left already.

He groaned in dread when he entered the coffee shop, and saw her sitting alone in one of the back corner tables. She saw him instantly- probably watching the door the whole time- and jumped up in her chair, waving dramatically.

"Ciel! You came!" She said excitedly when he took a seat across from her.

"I promised, didn't I?" He said cooly. A waitress came over and took his order. Just some tea with a scone.

Elizabeth glared at the other woman's back. _He's mine!_ She hissed inside her head. She instantly transformed her glare into an excited smile when he turned back around. "Mhmm! And I was so happy when you did! I've wanted to meet you ever since I was a little girl, and you still played that orphan~"

This girl was already getting on his nerves. It was going to be a very long forty-five minutes, that's a promise.

"I wasn't 'an orphan'," He told her with annoyance in his voice. "I refused to go to an orphanage, if you recall, and lived on my own."

She apologized, and turned bright red. Embarrassed that she had forgotten even though he was her favorite actor.

"What happened to your nose?" She asked silently, not wanting to further embarrass herself.

"Nothing. Just a minor mishap that occurred this morning." That he still hadn't gotten an apology for. He waved his hand dismissively, and the waitress from before brought him his tea and scone.

Elizabeth smiled. So, that's why he was late! It wasn't because she was so invaluable to him, no! Not at all! It was because he had hurt himself.

Ciel rolled his eyes at her smile, and went to take a sip of his tea. He jumped, however, and almost spilled all over himself when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. No one had this number. He only used it incase of an emergency- like being attacked by a mob, a fan, a group of fans, paparazzi, ect. Only his driver and parents had this number. And his driver wouldn't be texting him... That could only leave one person.

He pulled out his phone and checked the screen. Of course, his-

Sebastian? How the hell did Sebastian find time to put his name and number into Ciel's phone?

Ciel feigned interest in whatever Elizabeth was going on about, and opened the message.

_I'm sorry about this morning. See you at dinner tonight._

Ciel didn't bother to reply to the message, and slipped his phone back into his pocket, then looked back over at Elizabeth, tuning out her blabber.

They talked about random things. Well, she talked, he sat there and nodded his head like he was listening. She was a very hyper girl, everything she talked about seemed to be filled with cheer. From "that one time when she lost her puppy in third grade", to "that one time her friend gave her all her Halloween candy". Everything was so happy for her.

Too bad. Here he was hoping that things would have worked out between them. Guess not.

He breathed a sigh of relief when his driver entered the coffee shop, and came to him. He told him that it was 9:30, and that he had that "important thing" he needed to get to. Thank God!

"Oh right! I totally forgot.." He turned to Elizabeth. "Look, I'm real sorry. But I'm sort of late for something. I need to get going. But it was nice to see you." He told her, the insincerity just leaking in his voice.

She smiled brightly at him, either ignoring the insincerity or just not hearing it. "Would you mind giving me a ride, Ciel? My roomate has the car, and my phone is dead."

He should of told her no. Or pulled one of those "your mom" comments, and made a dash out of the cafe. But he didn't.

He doesn't know why he told her yes. He was just plain stupid today. He wasn't thinking right, and he blamed that on Sebastian. The man had some sort of effect on him, and Ciel was afraid of what that might mean for him. He couldn't soften. If he softened, then he doesn't know where his career would go. He counted on the hard exterior he had created for himself to help him keep alive in this. And he'd be damned if he was going to just let some _man_ come in and ruin it. Yet... He.. feels something. Something so deep inside of him, that he still couldn't place a name to it.

Regardless, he told her he would give her a ride. And that led to the awkward, unnecessary touching in the car.

As soon as they were seated in the back seat, her hand was doing anything it can to touch him. She laughed at a joke she told, and touched his knee. She commented on how cute Ciel looked today, and touched his arm. She told him that his eyes were the prettiest blue she'd ever seen, and she touched his temple. He cringed at the last one. He could handle touching his arm or leg, but his face was a _no_.

"Oh, my, Ciel~ Your skin is so soft. What's your secret?" She asked, scooting closer to him as if he was actually going to whisper in her ear.

"Nothing. It's just soft." He told her simply, trying to scoot away, but finding himself next to the window. He was screwed. He was going to have to do it. He was going to have to break the girl's heart. It's a shame. He was hoping to get her home with nothing too big happening between them, and lose all contact with her forever. Guess he'd have to just sit this one through. Wouldn't be the first time he ever broke someones heart. But she just seemed so happy, and he wasn't a sadist, or anything. He didn't actually _enjoy_ crushing the hopes of young girls.

"I... I _feel_ something with you, Ciel." She whispered. "I- I think I'm-"

"Don't say it." Ciel said hastily. Moving quickly to push her away from him. She looked shock from the sudden change in positions. One moment she's practically sitting on Ciel's lap, the next the is on her side of the car again.

"Wha- Ciel?" Tears came to her eyes. She had thought that this was it. That they were going to be together. They were going to share their first kiss today, and get married in a year, and then have babies! But... He had rejected her? Impossible!

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I-I just can't." He didn't want to tell her the reason why. She seemed to know so much about him. Why didn't she know that he had actually came out last year, and told the world he was gay. It had been pretty big news back then. It had crushed a lot of young girl's dreams, made some fangirls love him even more, gained the respect of hundreds, and doubled his popularity, despite losing over a hundred fans.

"Why not, Ciel? We're perfect together! We're supposed to be together!" She screamed at him, angry tears spilling down her cheeks. She wiped at them, glaring at the male. Even his driver winced.

"Elizabeth- I don't even know what your talking about. We haven't even gone on a date. I said yes to having coffee with you. I wasn't planning on doing anything else past that. Hell, I couldn't even remember your name up until I entered the cafe. There is nothing between us, and there never will be. I'm sorry, but that's the truth." They pulled up in front of a pink house. He looked over her shoulder to show her that they were at her house. He wasn't quite sure how his driver always knew where to go... He just knew. Kudos to you, old man. Kudos to you.

Elizabeth turned towards the window and saw that they were sitting, idle in front of her house. She turned back towards Ciel, holding back more tears. He shook his head, and turned to face out his own window. She burst out of the car, embarrassed by the rejection. She ran up the wooden steps, and slamming the door once inside.

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief that that whole ordeal was over, and told his driver to take him home. He was going to take a nap before going to meet up with Sebastian tonight.

* * *

><p>"Hey! How did it go?" Elizabeth's roommate, Paula, asked from the kitchen when Elizabeth came running through the door.<p>

"I don't want to talk about it." Elizabeth cried, sitting on the plush pink couch, and burring her head in her hands. She was so embarrassed. She couldn't believe that she had been shot down!

"Elizabeth?" Paula said confused as to why the girl would be crying, running into the living room, and seeing her weeping friend on the couch. "Oh dear, what happened?"

"He- He-"

"Did he not show up? I told you. See, I told you not to put your trust into a movie star. They're only going to break your heart." Paula told her softly, taking a seat on the couch next to Elizabeth, and rubbing the girl's back. She pulled her head to her shoulder, letting the smaller girl cry it out.

"N-No. He d-did show up. B-But when I tr-tried to kiss him, he pushed me away and told me there w-was no hope for us!" She sobbed onto her friend's shoulder.

"There, there. It'll be ok. I have the perfect plan. He likes you, I'm sure. He wouldn't have said yes to coffee with you, otherwise. I mean, he _is _Ciel Phantomhive. He doesn't it yet, though, and it's up to us to make him!."

Elizabeth looked up at Paula, her eyes bloodshot from crying. "R-Really?" She hiccuped.

"Mhmm~ And I know just how to do it, too."

Elizabeth smiled a watery smile, and hugged her friend.

Ciel would love her. And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, end of the chapter~ c: <strong>

**Even though Fanfiction and myself do not like it, I hope you do. Leave me your reaction in a review, darlings. And Have a beautiful day~ :3**

**Next Chapter: _Oh, That Feels Nice..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Replies To Your Reviews~<span>_**

I told myself the other day, that I needed to start replying back to peoples reviews. Because, I love when you guys leave your feedback, and I personally love when a writer messages me back when I review, so~ Here we go. Because there are not that many reviews per chapter, I figured why not reply back on the story. Iunno.. I guess people like to see their name in a story... So here we go~

_Ciellou_**: I'm glad you like the story so far~! Haha, yeah, for someone who doesn't feel lustful often, it can be worse than a drug.. xD Which would be why Ciel was all.. "DaFuck?" for a lil' bit. And thank you so, so, so much for the correction in French. I'm only in my second year of French, and I only based that line off of what I knew from the past two years. So I had no idea if it was grammatically correct. So, thank you~ :D**

_Akuma no ko_**: So, I read your review. Then I read it again. And.. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that you loved this story. I'm not sure why.. But thank you muchess. xD **

_Chi Cheshire Neko_**: Awh, I'm glad you think so! Yeah, Elizabeth tends to "cock-block" Sebastian all the time. In Fan Fiction, in the anime, in the manga. She's just always there. It annoys me, too.. e ^e But it has to be done for plot purposes.. If I could, I'd totally have her ran over by a bus. Maybe she still will be. Not sure how I'm going to make her go away. Although, I can't make her disappear too soon. XD**

_Promocat_**: But, of course! Even Ciel can't help but fall for Sebastian's charm and wit. ;D**

_Ulqui's-girl_**: I'm glad you like it! ^^ Haha, just a few people last chapter. Eh, but whadayagonnado. Can't please everyone. xD**

_Renaechan77_**: Awh, thank you~ I am glad that you liked it. Hehe, I feel bad for doing these kinds of things to Sebastian. Sometimes. Anyway, glad you like the story, and that I can provide enjoyment to an otherwise dreadful class. I hated Geography. And, might I add, I **_**love **_**your story! I still haven't finished it, but I plan to soon! xD**

_SoulMateNeverDies_**: I'm glad you think so~ Hopefully this chapter wasn't a disappointment. xD **

_MeiMei_**: D'Ohh~ Thank you. :'D Hopefully I don't disappoint. **

_Sweetlove_**: Haha, thank you. Yeah, I'm in Drama, and that's hard as it is. I can't imagine how it is for an actor or actress. Although, I plan to find out one day. ;D And I plan on it. I've abandoned stories before, and I feel bad when I do. But this one, I plan on sticking with no matter what. And thank you for the review~ c:**


	5. What The Hell Did He Do?

**So, So, So, Sooooooo Sorry! The past two weeks have been HELL! And I'm not going to sit here and waste your time with ranting about why I have had absolutely no time to update this story. Hopefully, though, things are going to go back to normal. Because all the drama and stress is over, and tests have been taken, projects finnished, and yeah. We're good. So, I should be able to get back on track now. But if not I am sorry in advance. But I, like a lot of people, do have a life that comes first before this story. Anyway~ I'll let you start reading now. c: **

**__**And sorry if it's a little rushed, I wanted to get it out as soon as I got my writing muse back~ :D**__**

**__**Yo! This here be the **__******DISCLAIMER******_**. **_****__**I know... What a dope **__******DISCLAIMER ******__**this is. Like... You wish you had a **__******DISCLAIMER ******__**as**__****__** good as this one. This **__******DISCLAIMER ******__**states that I do NOT have rights to **__******Kuroshitsuji******__**. Or owning my own country...**__**

****Don't forget to ****__~Follow~ __****me on Twitter. Link is on my ******__**PROFILE.**__**

**-AP**

* * *

><p><strong>I said this chapter would be called "Oh, That Feels Nice", but that's going to be next chapter. So this one is:<strong>

**Chapter Five: What The Hell Did He Do?**

When Ciel got home, he wasted no time in walking up the stairs to his bedroom, and falling down on the bed to take a much-needed nap. He wasn't expecting, however, a box to be laying on the pillow he had barely missed by a half inch. He sat up on his knees, and grabbed the box. It was covered in blue wrapping paper, and was pretty small. He frowned, and picked up the card that lay under it.

_You have no idea how happy you've made me, by agreeing to give me a shot. _

_~Sebastian_

Ciel felt his cheeks get warm, and he reached his hands up to cover up the blush as if someone was watching. He scoffed, and threw the card down. How very cliche, but nothing he shouldn't have expected from the man. Hopeless romantic that he is, and all. Ciel waved his thoughts away, and looked back to the small box.

He lifted it to his ear, and shook it, trying to get an idea for what it was before opening it. He squinted his eyes at it when it didn't make a sound, and then began to unwrap it. He carefully removed the blue wrapping paper, being careful not to tear it- it was too pretty of a color.

Beneath the wrapping paper was a small white box. It was very clean, and Ciel took his time admiring it, not wanting to come off as eager, in front of the non-existent person watching him. He slowly opened it, and gasped when he saw the glint of silver.

_What the hell did he do? _Ciel questioned himself, opening the box all the way, angry that the man had bought something that looked expensive for him. He doesn't know why. People bought him gifts all the time to try to get into his pants, and he usually had no problem shooting them down, and breaking their hearts. But... with Sebastian it was different. He didn't want to break Sebastian's heart, but now he's sent him a gift! A gift that symbolized them growing closer. And Ciel would not allow that, in the end. And... and now it'll hurt all the more when he has to end it. Hurt Sebastian... that is. Only hurt Sebastian.

He shook his head to rid him of these thoughts, and tossed the box away. Keeping the ring that had been nestled inside, in between his slender fingers. He stared at the object. It looked quite expensive, with a blue diamond fitting on the top of a silver band. The color matched his eyes, and the diamond was shiny, without a scratch marring it. He continued to stare at it.

It had to have been custom made... But this must have taken ages! There's no way Sebastian could've gotten it made and sent over to his house in the amount of time they had... Ciel blushed, not being able to continue his thought process. He had been about to say in the time that they had been together. But he caught himself. They weren't "together". He was giving the man a date, and that was all.

_Maybe another... few dates. And- And I'll have to kiss him in front of the press, and all. _His face got darker, and he threw the ring to the foot of his king sized bed, and slammed his head down into his fluffy pillow. He fell asleep five minutes later, a large smile on his face, that he didn't even realize had bloomed.

Sebastian on the other hand, was having a hard time doing anything. He tried to take a nap after sending that text message to Ciel, but to no avail. Then he thought maybe he should start getting ready. Their date was in nearly twelve hours, after all, and he needs to look his absolute best for Ciel. He doesn't want the boy to see him as some poor loser..

It wasn't that he was poor... No.. He had money, plenty of it. Not as much as Ciel, obviously. But he had enough to be able to afford his penthouse, and still be able to have a few hundred dollars to spend after paying all his bills. He had a few side jobs before acting. When anyone asked how he came across the money he has with his few commercials that he's done, and the modeling he used to do for many different magazines, he'd simply tell them that he had came across a few... "odd jobs" here and there. And then politely tell them to "sod off".

He got in the shower. He washed his hair. He washed his body. Three times. Then washed his hair again.

Then looked down.

He was pretty neat down there, and took care of himself the most when it came to that area. But... was it good enough for Ciel? He didn't expect Ciel to be climbing into bed with him soon, or do anything remotely sexual, for that matter. But... It never hurt to be cautious, right?

He grabbed his razor, and glanced on more time at the anatomy between his legs. It almost seemed as if they were begging him not to do it.

He lowered the razor, and closed his eyes, ready to just.. do it. Just go right ahead and shave his most prized area.

"This is fucking stupid!" He growled, removing the razor, and setting it back down on the rack hanging from the shower head. "I'm not getting any tonight anyway. And if he doesn't like it, then that sucks for him. He may be pampered, but he's just going to have to suck it up and deal." He felt himself harden. He really should not have thought of Ciel "sucking it up" while thinking about getting close to the boy with his member.

He turned around and shut the shower off. Paying no mind to his semi-hard cock, and drying off. He realized when he was getting clothes out for his and Ciel's date that it had only been fifteen minutes. He fell back on his bed and groaned, giving up his search for clothes right now.

"Alright. Alright. No more. I'm acting like a girl. Sebastian you are acting like a girl." He berated himself, standing and throwing on some random shirt that was laying on the floor. He smelled it first, of course.

He sat down on his bed, staring at his closet, at the clothes he was yet to choose out. Not sure what he was going to wear yet. All he knew was that he still ahad hours until he was to meet Ciel at the restaurant, and he had nothing to do.

He inched up towards his pillow, and rested his head down on it comfortably. He sighed. Perhaps he'll be able to fall asleep... But to no avail.

He sat up in bed, and rubbed his face. Trying to think of something to do.

He jumped out of bed, and grabbed his car keys and wallet, determined to find something to do that involve either both, or one of the two.

His car wasn't impressive. It was a simple, black, sleek car that he liked to call "one hell of a demon". He smirked, running his hand across the top, and to his door handle. He opened it, and smiled sincerely at the leather interior. This was his baby, right here. He loved it more than anything in the world. He climbed inside, and groaned in happiness when the car purred to life. He sat in the smooth leather seats for several minutes, just enjoying the vibrations the car gave off.

Finally he thought of a place that seemed needed visiting from him. He hadn't been there in quite some time, so why not. He put his car in drive, and pulled out of his driveway, turning right onto the street, and flooring it to the end of the street.

He turned the radio on, and smiled when he realized he hadn't forgotten his CDs this time. He popped one in, and turned on the radio. A peaceful tune began to play throughout his car. Danny Elfman's "Ice Dance". He didn't seem like the kind of guy to listen to this kind of music, but it was just so peaceful. And there had been a time in his life where everthing just flipped a bitch on him, and made his life a living hell, filled with drugs and fights, and passing out in dark alley ways. Thankfully he was over with that part of his life, now. But... he never lost his love of the peaceful music he had to listen too when he was in recovery.

He smiled when he pulled into the parking lot to his favorite place in the world- the pet store. They had a plethora of kittens. Cute little white kittens, adorable little black kittens, gorgeous little orange kittens. And then mixtures of all the colors above. This was a place they always had to kick him out of- sort of like a bar...

As soon as he opened the door, the two people working the cash register looked up and waved at him. "Hey Sebastian," They both greeted.

"Kyaaa~! Sebastian's here?" A high pitched voice yelled from the back of the store. The store wasn't incredibly big. Not the size of Petco, but not small either.

The owner came running from the back of the store, tackling Sebastian. A few customers turned and smiled at the display.

"Heya, Sebastian!" A few of them called, passing by. As you can plainly see, he was a frequent visitor here.

"Hey, Soma." He greeted, pushing the owner off of him, and standing up. "Got any new ones in lately?"

"Oh of course, Mr. Sebastian~ Come this way." The purple headed man grabbed his hand, and began pulling him in the direction of the kittens.

"Oh, my~ Aren't they just absolutely precious." Sebastian cooed, seeing the new, currently sleeping kittens

He reached down into the tall glass walls, and began stroking the fluffy black kittens head. It woke up and gave a small yawn, purring instantly at the feel of being petted.

"Aren't you a love bug, yes you are~" He picked the still waking kitten up, and held it gingerly in his arms. He wanted it so bad... But he couldn't.. but he wanted it!

He continued to stroke the kitten, absentmindedly looking around the cat/kitten section of the store he was in, looking at the products that lined the shelves. In his mind he was making a list of things he would need if he actually decided to buy the kitten that was purring in his arms.

"Ah~ An excellent one, that is Mr. Sebastian. His name is Casper, but he's seemed to take a liking to Cassy and Casspy."

"Aw, you are just too cute Cassy." Sebastian whispered, before placing a kiss on the kitten's head. Before he knew it, he was walking around, picking out toys for the small bundle of black kitten in his arms.

He couldn't help but buy it, the kitten was just way too cute.

Once he paid for the kitten, and the kitten toys, he climbed in his car, and began driving home. On his way home, though, he decided to make one more stop at a jewelry store that was expensive as hell, but had the rarest jewels he had ever seen. He stroked between the kittens ears a few times.

"You be good, OK Cassy?" The kitten purred it's reassurance. "Good boy."

Sebastian turned off his car, and hurried into the store. There were only a few people in there, for which he was thankful.

"Sebastian~ To what do I owe this pleasure?" The man working behind the counter asked. This store was owned by the man and his wife. They were both as famous as they were creepy. Ash and Angela. The jewelers of Los Angeles, they were known as. All the celebrities got there "bling" from them.

"Hello, Ash. I was just stopping by to view the merchandise." He swears that Angela and Ash have some sort of dungeon downstairs that they like to bring- willing and unwilling- down to have there way with.

"Of course." Ash replied with a sickening smile. "Have anything in mind?"

"Something that will suit Phantomhive's taste." Sebastian gave a smirk when Ash's face contorted into one of shock.

"R-Right, of course! Oh! We have just the thing~" He quickly ran into the back room, and reentered, with a small box. "I personally thought of Ciel when this first came in. It's something about the color and the rarity of it." He opened the box, and revealed to Sebastian a blue stone set upon a a silver band.

"What is it?" He asked, reaching out to touch it. The box slammed close, making Sebastian quickly redraw his hand.

"It's a diamond. Found in some river near London, or something. Not exactly sure. But me and Angela saw it at some auction over in Washington a couple of weeks ago, and we had to have it."

"How much for it?" Sebastian asked, reaching into his wallet.

"Too much for you."

"Please?" Sebastian asked. "Just name your price and we can work out a deal." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Ash closed his eyes, and smiled. "60." He said.

Sebastian nearly turned around and left the building. But he stuck around.

"But, because your one of my favorites, I'll lower it to 30." Ash said, pinching Sebastian's cheek. "_And- _Oh, I am being really nice right now...- And I'll let you put it on layaway. Just pay 2 thou. a week month, for a year and a half." Ash winked.

"Deal~!" Sebastian smiled and pulled ablank check out of his wallet. He wrote in the amout of money section "Four thousand." And handed the check over to Ash.

"Ah. So I'll let next month slide, then. Have a good day, Sebastian. And don't tell my wife about our little deal." He winked at Sebastian, and Sebastian left the store.

His little black kitten was sleeping in the drivers seat when he got back into his car. He lifted the kitten, gently, and set him back in the passenger seat.

"One more stop, OK Cassy?" The kitten rolled over and went back to sleep. "I'll take it that that's an "alright", then."

With that he made his way to Ciel's house.

By the time he had gotten home again, after giving the ring, and the small note he had written Ciel to one of the maids- catching her right before she was leaving to go home- and after he had set the kitten up with his new toys and bed, he went to his bedroom, and went to sleep. Finally able to take a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending was especially rushed. xD SORRY! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The review button doesn't bite when clicked on, just sayin', and I like cookies. Do you like cookies? Do you want a cookie? Well, I promise a cookie will magically appear in you refrigerator if you review. Ok, so I don't promise. But, hey, it could happen.. ;D**

**Next Chapter:_ Oh, That Feels Nice _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em><span>Replies To Your Reviews~<span>_**_**

**Sweetmadness987_: _**_Hahaha~ Oh thank you for that! Made my day... xDD_

**Akuma No Ko: **_Hur hur. I'm perky, and short, and hyper, too. 8D But not blonde. And yes, Elizabeth is annoying. Very much so. And not to fear, justice is near. ;D_

**RenaeChan77: **_Yay~ I'm glad I contributed to making someone's day a good one~ Hetalia~ 8DD Haha, don't worry. I do believe something will happen that will appease everyone. Except people who don't mind Elizabeth. And for people who have weak stomachs. ouo_

**Ladida: **_Love your name~ ;D Thank you for your review, and remember Don't let curiosity become you. ;3_

**Kuroshitsuji666: **_Your name is very fitting. xDD And hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint. _

**Fedski:** _Just thought I'd let you know that I had to say your name with a Russian accent. Hehe. Paula... is Paula. She's not evil, at all, I think. xD Elizabeth is actually pass overly love sick, and has long-since crossed into crazy obsesive. x3 _

**Promocat: **_Not to worry~ It's not going to be Sebastian that stops her.. It's going to be something else entirely. ;3 A mixture of me, and her stupid decisions. ~ _

**YetAnotherJanewayFan:** _I know right. Well, I suppose he was just wanting her off of him, and wasn't going to bother telling her something he had already said. And obviously Elizabeth isn't that great of fan, huh? ;D Nope. She fails as a fan if she didn't know he was gay. I absolutely love Eric Millegan, and I knew he was gay, and he's not even that popular an actor. xD Still love my little baby intern though. Ignore that. xD Anyway, yeah.. I'll stop talking now. Thanks for your review~ ;D_

**Yummi-Cake:** _Well, I don't necessarily think she's evil, in fact I think people will like her in a little bit.. ouo I love her, and I love what she does. And I think everyone else will love it, too. Thank you for your review~ ;3_

**Salbadger478:**Hmm.. I unno maybe Elizabeth's reasoning for not knowing he was gay will come out next chapter.. We'll see. ;3 And thank you very much~ :DD It always makes me happy when someone says they liked my story. So thank you~ xD


	6. Very Important AN Here:

_**Very Important AN here:**_

**Hey..  
><strong>

**So, I wish this was an updated chapter as much as you do. I'm about half way through chapter 6, right now.. **

**But, this is actually something very serious that I needed to put up. **

**This is _very, very, very __ha__rd for me to do__, _please understand that. I am literally having to take breaks from typing this, because I just can't make myself finish a fucking sentence. **

**You have no idea... **

**Ready for the_ bad news that has me crying_ like a fucking infant in my bedroom right now? **

**It is possible that I will not be finishing this story or my other story, and will be taking my account down.**

**I have been on this site for more than 3 years now, so this is not easy for me to do. I'll be putting this same AN up on my other story. **

**I cannot, at this time, tell you my reasoning for this. But please understand this is something that I have to do at the moment, because sometimes real life gets in the way. More so than I would like. And, maybe one day a year or so from now, I'll bring my account back up, and continue posting stories. Maybe..**

**I'm not going to be_ taking my account down_ until the issue is settled, which may not be for another three weeks. So, say your good bye's now~ becaue it's going to be a while until I see you again. **

**_I wanted to thank you ALL for being so amazing to me_! You have no idea how amazing you made me feel, each day when I'd wake up and see even just a new person had favorited it! It is one of the best feelings in the world knowing that someone is reading my story, and liking it.**

**And I've made new friends on here, and you have all just been the most amazing reviewers and readers a writer could ask for, and I am so glad that I was lucky enough to have you, instead of assfaces who have nothing better to do with their lives and like to troll on other's stories. Luckily I have not had to deal with a flame as of yet.**

**So_ thank you_ for putting up with me, and I love you all. **

**Good bye~**

**For now...**

**~AP**

**(As a side note, please pray to whatever God you pray to, that I get the part of Frenchy for my school's musical.. thanks guy)**


	7. Oh, That Feels Nice

**So.. what is this? Is this... and actual update? Is... Is.. AP back? **

**Yes. Simple as that. Yes. I don't want to go to much into why I left, but I will tell you that it had nothing to do with anyone/thing on Fanfiction. It was a personal problem that I don't necessarily want to go into right now. Let's just say there have been a string of very complicated ordeals in my life that all came at me at once, and it was very difficult for me to handle it all. So. I won't mention it if you won't. HurrHur.**

**But I will say this: Thank you alllllll for your AMAZING reviews last chapter.. anytime things would get too stressful for me, I would go back and read them. So you all helped me get past a dark time. Feel proud. Do you all feel like therapists now? :'3**

**Now, I'm not back for good.. I am back, yes. But I may leave again should the stress come back. Which it is bound to do off and on until summer break. So, if you'll all just stick with me, I will be extremely grateful. c':**

**__**OH! AND! Everyone kept saying they are looking forward to the date.. Like, I don't know. If I hinted that anything big was going to happen between the two, then I apologize.. Because really nothing happens.. between them. But something does happen. Anyway, I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone. x'D**__**

**__**Yo! This here be the **__******DISCLAIMER******_**. **_****__**I know... What a dope **__******DISCLAIMER ******__**this is. Like... You wish you had a **__******DISCLAIMER ******__**as**__****__** good as this one. This **__******DISCLAIMER ******__**states that I do NOT have rights to **__******Kuroshitsuji******__**. Or murdering people...**__**

****Don't forget to**** ****_Follow_****me on Twitter. Link is on my ******__**PROFILE.**__**

**__**~AP**__**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six: Oh, That Feels Nice<strong>  
><em>

_"What was that?" Sebastian asked angrily_

It goes like this:

There is a boy. He is small. Smaller than most boys should be.

He has dark, teal colored hair, and cerulean blue eyes to match. He wears a look of misery, standing out in front of his school. He looks around but sees no one.

Then... Another boy who wears a smile on his face, and red eyes- red like the color his blood was when he tripped and fell a couple of weeks back.

"_Hello."_

Ciel's eyes snap open, and he is looking out of his window. He sits up, and rubs his eyes before running his hand through his damp, messy hair. He sits in the large, king-sized bed for several minutes, looking around the room with confusion. He knows he's supposed to be doing something, but what? He rubs his eyes again, and looks down at his satin-covered pillows. He decides to answer their siren-like voices that beckoned to him, and he lays back down.

He lets his eyes close again, and settles in deeper into his comfortable bed.

Then his eyes shoot open again, and he's throwing piles of blankets off of him, and is jumping out of bed, and is desperately trying to tell himself that he is totally not acting like some little girl..

"Shit! Shit! Shit! What time is it? Fuck!" He curses, rushing around his room, looking for- nothing really, just panicking. He looks up at the giant glass analog clock mounted on his wall above his bed.

7:39

"Shit!" He shouts, quickly running into his large walk-in closet, and searching for something nice to wear for Sebastian and his date.

He tossed at least 20 shirts onto the ground until he settled on a navy blue button-up dress shirt. He huffed, throwing it on, and buttoning it up as quickly as he could, fumbling with a few buttons, and having to restart several times. When he had finally had the shirt on correctly, he grabbed a random tie off of a hanger, and slipped it on, tightening it to fit around his neck.

He looked down at himself, and sighed. Pants! He needed some better pants!

"Pants? Pants..? Where the _hell_ do I keep my pants?" He growled to himself, opening every drawer in his closet. He felt like he had been searching for hours, when he finally remembered all of his neat, pressed pairs of pants were hanging up on the other side of the closet.

He rushed across the large walk-in, and into another room/closet that housed all his slacks. He almost jumped in glee before thrashing through the bottoms.

Wrinkled!

There's a crease in this one!

Not the right color!

What if he doesn't wait?

These look stupid!

Too... carefree.

Too big.

Too small.

No shoes to go with these- shit, shoes!

Perfect!

He finally settled on a pair of pressed black slacks, that fit snugly around his hips. On the other side of the closet/room-thing that held his pants was a large, white rack that held about a million and a half pairs of shoes. Why did he need this many shoes?

He quickly scanned over each pair, ranging from black, to blue, to white, to pink. The several pairs of pink shoes were from co-stars, who gave him the shoes after he drunkenly told told them he hated the color pink, and had a shoe fetish. The "hating pink" part was true, but he didn't have a show fetish. He just liked stylish shoes.

Ciel grabbed a pair of shiny, black shoes, and sat down on a chair that was conveniently right next to the shoe rack. He pulled a shoe onto each foot, and tied them. He stood up and walked a few steps to make sure they weren't too tight, or too loose. When he decided they were comfortable enough, and weren't going to fall off, or cut off his circulation, he left the closet.

Ciel looked back at the clock, and sighed. 8:13.

He was late. Late. Late. And he usually didn't mind being this late. On any other date, he'd probably wouldn't have even cared too much, and would have gone back to sleep. He would've woken up at 9, and taken his time getting ready. He knew whoever it was he was going out with would wait no matter what. Because he was Ciel Phantomhive, and if you were lucky enough to get a date with Ciel Fucking Phantomhive, then you are at the restaurant at eight-exactly, and waiting for him until he was good and ready to waste an hour of his time on you.

But this wasn't any other date- no... this was Sebastian.

He wasn't sure why, but he jumped at the thought. It had caught him off guard- a thought!- and startled him. He shouldn't be acting like some teenaged girl who was getting ready for her first date?

Ciel shook the feeling off, and made his way into the bathroom. He looked like shit, to say the least. His hair looked like a mental patients, his face was pale and had that just-woke-up-grayish tint, and he had just-woke-up-breath as well.

He brushed his teeth, and washed out the toothpaste with Listerine. He made a face at the burning sensation inside his mouth, and then splashed water onto his face. That seemed to wash the gray away, and his face looked much clearer, and not cloudy, like someone back from the dead. His eyes seemed to have brightened, too. He silently thanked God that it wasn't going to take much work to get his face looking better, and rand a comb through his hair.

Once he deemed himself presentable, and date-worthy, he shut off his bathroom light, and reentered his bedroom. He glanced at the clock and groaned, seeing that another five minutes had passed. He hasn't even called his driver yet!

He grabbed his cell phone of of his bed, and ran out of the room, and into the hallway, dialing his driver the whole way. The phone rang once before Gerald, his driver, answered.

"Gerald! Where are you? Can you be at my house in five minutes? I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you, but I have a some-what important date tonight-"

"Sir." Gerald interrupted. Ciel had just made his way downstairs, and was fixing himself in a mirror that hung in the downstairs hallway. "I'm already outside your house."

"Oh." Ciel said dumbly. He didn't know how the old man did it. He was just really good at his job. Ciel would have remembered if he had said anything to Gerald about tonight- but.. maybe? He didn't care at the moment, any how. "Alright, I'm coming out side, then." He said, hitting the end button, and quickly heading outside. He smiled seeing Gerald standing by the back seat of the car directly behind the passenger seat, the door opened.

"Good evening, sir. I trust your nap was well." Gerald said from behind his Monopoly-Man mustache. Ciel couldn't necessarily see the man's frail, pink lips, but judging from the way Gerald's light gray-blue eyes lit up, the gray-haired driver was smirking.

"Gerald, you are by far my favorite servant." Ciel replied with a smile of his own, climbing into the car. Gerald shut the door.

"I know sir." Gerald said as he started the car. Ciel didn't reply this time, and only smiled. His nerves were a wreck, and he didn't trust himself with conversation. He feared his voice might start quivering, or he'll throw up all over the back seat of the car. And that was the best case scenario.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was having similar problems that evening. His only difference was: He has been awake for the past three hours getting ready. He tried on countless of outfits, and styled his hair countless of times. Yet nothing he did seemed worthy of Ciel.<p>

It was nearing eight o' clock, and Sebastian still hadn't settled on an outfit. His room was strewn with clothes- denim, dress shirts, t-shirts, more denim, coats, sweaters, slacks, jeans, denim, ect.*

He stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, admiring the faults of his latest wear. It was a simple put-together really. An ironed black button up shirt, a black pair of dress jeans, and shiney black, lace-up shoes. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't "Hey, I didn't really give a shit about our date, so I wore this." either. He hoped Ciel didn't hate it- the hours of searching were for him, after all.

On his way out the door, he grabbed his wallet, keys, and black pleather jacket, with white wooly inside. It was going to be chilly tonight, so the forecaster said.

His hands shook, and he turned the car on. He just couldn't wait to see Ciel...

* * *

><p>Gerald opened the door to let Ciel out of the car.<p>

"Sir, we have arrived at the restaurant." His gruff, old voice rang into Ciel's ear. Ciel remained, unmoving, in the car. "Sir, we-"

"I heard what you said, Gerald." Ciel snapped. "I'm just... nervous." He mumbled, glaring into his lap.

Gerald chuckled. "Is the Young Master feeling... _emotion_? _Really_?" Gerald smiled down at the blue-haired youngun'.

Ciel's eyes snapped up to meet his driver's old, gray eyes. His expression softened when he looked into the eyes of the man that has almost been like his grandfather for the past three years. "Yes.. Yes, I-I'm nervous. Sebastian is one of the very few people I can tolerate being around for more than one hour. And.. and he.. _intrigues_ me. I want to know things about him. I want to know him, more than I've wanted to know anyone else. I just- I'm just nervous." He finished, climbing out of the car.

Gerald placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Don't worry, Young Master. These feelings are completely normal. Just go in there with confidence- the same confidence you have when you walk on to the set, and everything should be fine."

Ciel gave a hesitant smile to Gerald. "Thank you."

Gerald didn't say anything back, just put a coat on Ciel's shoulder. He nodded to Ciel, before getting back inside the car. Ciel felt like a child that had just been dropped off for their first day of school. His nerves were absolutely bursting, and he tried to calm them down by taking several deep breaths. It didn't help when he heard Gerald pull away from the curb.

Ciel swallowed. "Fucking A. This isn't me.. Where is the Phantomhive who could walk into a room with his head held high, and know that he's making everyone in there feel like worthless dirt on the ground in which he walks? Let him out again will you?" He growled at himself.

He smoothed the invisible wrinkles from his shirt, and straightened his jacket. He squared his shoulders, and began to make his way to the restaurant's doors. He didn't even look at the man who took his jacket, simply huffed in annoyance when the man didn't move fast enough. He took the ticket that was offered to him, and told the hostess Michealis. She nodded right away, and led him to a table in the center of the restaurant.

There, sitting in all his glory, was none other than Sebastian. Ciel felt his air of confidence falter.

Sebastian saw the slip in the younger male's deep blue orbs, and smirked, standing from his seat, and walking over to the boy that was now smiling.

"Sebastian.." Ciel greeted, his bubble of control and smugness deflating more and more with each step the dark haired man took in his direction.

"Ciel." Sebastian greeted in return, taking Ciel's small, pale hand into his larger ones, and bringing it to his lips to press a firm kiss on the knuckles. Ciel felt heat flood to his cheeks, and he averted his eyes.

"Don't to that, you're making yourself out to be a fool." Ciel told him, waiting for Sebastian to release his hand and hold out a seat for him. It was a little vain to assume that Sebastian should be doing that for him, but it _was_ what he was used to.

Sebastian didn't fail the task though, and held out the seat opposite to the one he was originally sitting in when Ciel had walked in.

"Thank you.." Ciel said awkwardly, taking the seat. He wasn't sure how he shifted to expecting Sebastian to hold out a seat for him, to feeling embarrassed when the task was performed.

Sebastian didn't reply, and instead took his seat.

"Um.. I'll- I'll send someone out immediately?" The hostess said quietly from the side of the table. Her voice broke at the end of her sentence, making it sound as if she were asking. Her face was almost as red as a tomato, and Ciel knew it was from viewing their brief moment of moderate affection.

Sebastian shifted his eyes over to her, and nodded. "If you will, send out a male, and have him bring a bottle of your finest wine."

Ciel absolutely melted at the silkiness of Sebastian's voice. He almost didn't catch what Sebastian said, he was so focused on how it sounded.

"Why a male? What's wrong with a female?" Ciel asked after the hostess left- rather quickly with her head faced downward.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his question. "And how well did that work out last time? You ended up going on a date with her- yeah, how did that go, anyway?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat. "Absolutely horrid. The girl did nothing but talk my ear off. And then she tried to rape me in the car when I drove her home-"

"You drove her home?" Sebastian asked, a tint of jealousy in his voice.

"Pl_ease_." Ciel waved a dismissive hand. "You should have seen the poor girl. She looked like she was about to seizure out on me. I'd rather not have to deal with "Ciel Phantomhive Kills Young Fan With Hurtful Words" in the headlines. I told her I'd drive her home, she tried to tell me we were meant for each other, and I reminded her that I was gay. She ran into her house in tears. And that was the end of it."

Sebastian chuckled, all traces of jealousy leaving his eyes and mind.

"And, anyway, it doesn't matter what gender our server is. There will always be someone flirting with me. Boys, girls, I can't help it."

Sebastian recognized from somewhere.. He couldn't quite place it. "Is that from something? I could swear I've heard it somewhere."

"Hm.. I don't recall.."* They shrugged it off, right as their server came to their table.

Ciel looked up, and felt his breath catch in his throat.

There stood a man he thought he'd never see again in his entire life. A man he couldn't stand to be under the same roof as.

"C-Claude?" He asked, his voice strained, and just above a whisper.

"_Phantomhive_?" Claude asked, looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "My, my.. What have we here? Are you on a _date_?"

Claude smirked, looking over at Sebastian. "Hm.. How interesting."

"What are you doing here, Claude?" Ciel asked through gritted teeth with anger evident in his voice.

"My manager told me she got me a new gig acting as a butler in some horror movie, or something. Said I'd be perfect for the part, but I need to work a bit on my waiting-on-others-skills. Said I was too much of a '_diva_'. She set me up with this waiting job here for the next month."

"Send out a new server. _Now_." Ciel demanded, averting his eyes over to Sebastian. Sebastian's ruby orbs held extreme confusion, jealousy, and anger.

Claude laughed. "Whatever you say." He said through his laughter, setting the wine bottle he brought out with him on the table.

Ciel glared at the bottle, and knocked it over. It hit the ground with a thud, and rolled towards Claude.

"And take _that_ with you. I won't drink out of anything your vile hands touched." Ciel hissed at Claude after the man turned back around.

Claude said nothing as he picked up the bottle, but Sebastian could have sworn he heard the dark haired man mumble something along the lines of, "Strange, you used to _love _my hands." as he walked away.

"_What_ was that?" Sebastian asked angrily, turning his sharp eyes back onto Ciel.

"No one. _Nothing_." Was Ciel's curt reply. His tone demanded the subject to be dropped instantly. Sebastian complied, but stored the issue in the back of his mind as something to be opened later. He wasn't going to let the matter drop altogether. Far from, in fact.

* * *

><p>After two hours of the two spending time just talking about the coming up season at their table, Ciel looked at his watch. It was well after ten, and Ciel was beginning to feel tired again.<p>

"Ready to go?" Sebastian asked, noticing this action. Ciel looked up and into Sebastian's eyes, and stared into the endless red. He nodded slowly after several seconds just staring into the ruby gaze.

"I can drive you, if you'd like?" Sebastian offered, standing from his seat, and pulling Ciel's chair out as well.

"Yeah.. Sure, I'd like that." Ciel said genuinely. As the two were leaving, after both had grabbed their jackets from coat check, they spotted Claude lounging in a chair at an empty table taking his break, presumably.

Sebastian didn't miss the glance shared between Ciel and Claude, and glared at the other man. He grabbed Ciel's hand, and led them out of the restaurant hurriedly to avoid the possibility of Claude coming over and trying to talk to Ciel again. He could tell that Ciel and this Claude-guy had something between them. Be it currently, or in the past.

He led Ciel to his sleek, black car when the valet handed him the keys.

"This is a nice car.." Ciel told him.

"Isn't it? Best car I've ever had. And she works beautifully, too." Sebastian said dreamily, opening the passenger door for Ciel. Ciel chuckled at Sebastian's obvious attachment.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were having sex with the thing." Ciel said once they were both inside.

"Who wouldn't want to?" Sebastian asked with a cheeky smile. "Once you feel her purr, I'm sure you'll feel like some sex-repressed, horn-dog, too."

"I shall never know if you keep sitting there, and not turn the car on." Sebastian put the key in the ignition, and twisted it to the right. The car purred to life, and Ciel instantly let out a very sensual "Oh..".

"That feels nice.." He said in a low voice, leaning back in his chair, and feeling the vibrations of the car flow through him, making him purr in response.

"Told you." Sebastian said, petting the dashboard of his baby.

Sebastian took the car off of park, and prepared to pull away. He was stopped, however, when someone knocked on the window.

He rolled it down, and felt the previous anger and jealousy course through him. Claude stood on the other side of the window with a smug look in his eyes.

"You left this." He said in a smooth voice, handing Ciel what looked like a ring. Ciel glared and snatched the object out of Claude's hand. He glared at the object before tossing it out of the window, pass Claude's head.

He quickly pressed the button that would roll the window up. Claude sauntered back towards the door of the restaurant, his head tipped back as he laughed loudly all the way back inside.

"Fucking prick." Ciel cursed under his breath.

"I don't recall you wearing a ring tonight." Sebastian said, controlling the jealousy that raged within him.

"Well obviously you weren't paying attention." Ciel snapped. Sebastian put the car back into park, and grabbed the collar of Ciel's dress shirt, pulling the boy's torso over the middle console, and leaning in the rest of way so their noses were touching and they were looking into each others eyes. Sebastian's eyes held so much intensity in them Ciel felt something stir to life within his black slacks.

"I payed attention to every last detail about you tonight." Sebastian said in a dangerous, low voice. "Every time you shifted in your seat, the look in your eyes whenever we talked about something you liked or disliked, the emotion in your voice when you talked about acting, every time you flicked your wrist to rid tension settling there*, every time you fidgeted with your hair, every time you closed your eyes to savor the taste of your food, how delicious your lips looked, how you would straighten out your shirt- everything. And I know for absolute fact that you weren't wearing any ring tonight."

Ciel gulped, and closed his eyes, leaning in and kissing Sebastian with a passion he hadn't felt in years. Sebastian kissed back with the same passion, and moved one hand from Ciel's collar, and up to the back of Ciel's neck to hold him in place. Their lips moved together in desperation, and their tongues danced together within Ciel's mouth. Heat built up in both of them, and Ciel struggled to climb over the console to straddle Sebastian. Sebastian, however, kept pushing him back down, keeping him from getting out of his seat. Ciel tried to move his hands up into Sebastian's hair, and groaned when Sebastian grabbed him by the wrists with the hand that was previously holding onto Ciel's collar.

Ciel let out a loud moan when they parted, and fell back into his chair when Sebastian released him.

Sebastian smirked at the panting boy, and settled back into his own chair.

"Wow.." Ciel whispered.

"Now. Let's get you home." Sebastian said, putting the car back into drive, and pulling away from the curve.

* * *

><p><strong>* #1- It's from those commercial's for back to school shopping.. Denim, Graphic Tee-shirts, more denim.. With the pedo-looking guy playing the piano..<strong>

*** #2- This is from the musical "Rent", when Joanne accuses Maureen of flirting with other women, and Maureen says "There will always be people flirting will me!" then proceeds into song, "Every single day, I walk down the street, I hear people say baby so sweet. Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me; boys girls I, I can't help it baby."**

*** #3- I happen to have arthritis in my hands, wrists, and forearms, and a lot of tension and pain settles there sometimes within minutes, so I have to constantly flick my wrists and pop my knuckles and stuff, so all the tension goes away. Writing doesn't help. xDD**

**Don't be afraid of the review button. Don't show it fear.. it senses that. **

_**Next Chapter: So complicated...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Response to your reviews (For chapter 5..)<em>**

**Yummi-Cake: **_Shhhh... unonothing. c;_

**RenaeChan77: **_Haha, thanks. c: Hope I didn't disappoint. ;o_

**Promocat:** _Yes. Him and his cats. -Sigh- What are we to do with him? v-v xD_

**Kuroshitsuji666:**_ Um. Um. Um. Um. Don't worry about a thang. c;_

**Ulqui's-girl:**_ I. Feel. So. Bad. Right. Now. xD I noticed that I didn't reply to your review for chapter 4.. And I am so, so, so, so sorry! Anyway, thank you for both of your reviews. And you won't have to wait long.. As some people pointed out, this story is moving fast. But there's a reason for that. And, yeah. Public affection isn't far off. ;I_

**Carrie2sky:**_ Hope I didn't disappoint with their date. ;o x3_

**Sweetmadness987:**_ LOL. Quelle coincidence. Every cat wants Sebastian to come pet them.. It's a fact. xD Go look in your refrigerator. There is probably one in there. If not.. Then that's my fault.. My magic powers have been vanishing lately. D__;_

**YetAnotherJanewayFan:**_ Damn that review button. So feisty. ;o Hope the date didn't disappoint... xD_


	8. So Complicated  full version

**So.. Anyone still remember me? No? Well, hi, I'm AP.**

**Anyway, I apologize. For leaving this for so long. And while I swear I'm not going to unload some reasoning on you guys that half of you won't believe either way, I will tell you that these last few months I have not been, well to put it simply, mentally sound. But, I have been speaking to people, seeing "professionals"- not necessarily professionals, but they do classify as therapists, technically- and I must say I feel more myself than I have since November. This school year has just really taken it's toll on me emotionally, and- yeah. I'll just leave it at that. **

**Nonetheless, I am feeling much better now, though I will still have some break downs, and I still have to have these sessions, but I'm going to try to put a lot of my free time into writing. They say that it would really help me mentally and emotionally. Which leads to me giving a warning. Some chapters.. may seem off to you guys. Like different. That's because, when I write, I tend to write how my mood is. More upbeat, happy chapters are when I'm in a really good/calm mood. But the darker/more angsty chapters are when I'm in a darker mood. But I promise you I won't post chapters until I am in a good mood, so that I can reread and make sure I don't put anything really angsty out. **

**Anyway, I'm going to let you get to the chapter now~ Enjoy. (For those who read the first part already, just skip down to the line break)**

**_Yo! This here be the _****DISCLAIMER****_. _****_I know... What a dope _****DISCLAIMER ****_this is. Like... You wish you had a _****DISCLAIMER ****_as_****_ good as this one. This _****DISCLAIMER ****_states that I do NOT have rights to _****Kuroshitsuji****_. Or murdering people..._**

**Don't forget to** _Follow_**me on Twitter. Link is on my ****_PROFILE._**

**_~AP_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: So Complicated<strong>_

_**"**"Sebastian.." He breathed out..**"**_

The two men sat in an uncomfortable silence the rest of the drive to Ciel's house. Ciel's skin is still buzzing from the intense kiss the two had just shared. Something felt... he didn't even know how to describe it. Something just felt incredibly amazing about it.

He almost wanted to lean over and kiss the taller man again once they had pulled up to the front steps. Sebastian put the car in park, and Ciel made no move to get out of the car, wanting to sit in the suffocating electricity that had seemingly filled the car. Ciel badly wanted to lean over and kiss Sebastian..

Sebastian, on the other hand, had much more innocent thoughts. He thought of what Ciel and him would do on their next date. He wanted to ask him again, and was grateful Ciel seemed to have as much difficulty getting out of the car as Sebastian had in opening his mouth to ask Ciel on a third- or second? He decided on third- date.

Ciel glanced over at Sebastian, wondering if he would say anything. He wanted to kiss him. But he sat quietly, waiting for Sebastian to... to do anything really! Just say _something_ to break him out of this trance.

Ciel received no response, and, after several more minutes had passed them by, he knew he had to get out of that car before he said- or did- something stupid. Damn that electricity, and damn that Sebastian...

"Good night.." Ciel murmured, breaking the silence that both had grown accustomed to in the past twenty or so minutes. He moves his hand off the center console to open the door, but is stopped when he feels Sebastian grab the moving limb. His head instantly snaps over to where Sebastian is sitting, and his eyes to their linked hands. He moves his eyes slowly up Sebastian's arm, resting on the side of his pale, smooth, unblemished cheek. Sebastian is still looking forward, his eyes glassy with thought.

Sebastian didn't know why he had grabbed Ciel's hand, or prevented him from leaving. The only excuse he could conjure up was that he wasn't ready for the boy to leave, yet. Which was, some what, stupid of him, for they would be seeing each other on Monday. But.. was that the real reason? No. Of course not. Yes, he wanted to boy to stay with him for a few more moments- hell, he wanted the boy to stay with him for forever- but, that wasn't what was really pressing his mind, urging his hand to lurch forward and prevent Ciel's premature departure. No.. It was.. It was his hand. Ciel's hand, that is. It looked so small, and pale, and smooth. All Sebastian could think about when that small porcelain hand made to move off that center console, was to reach out and hold it in his much larger hands.

And now he didn't quite know what to say; how to explain to Ciel as to _why_ he- a man Ciel had only met a few _days_ ago- only wanted to hold Ciel's delicate hand in his for only a brief moment. Why he would want to do something so romantic, so hopelessly romantic, yet simple.. There was no way to explain that to someone like Ciel.. Surely the younger would laugh in his face and run off, mocking him along the way.

"Are you.." A small voice broke through Sebastian's train of- very frantic- thoughts. "Are you still mad at me, or something? About- about the whole Claude thing? I hadn't known he would be there. And- and I didn't mean for him to hurt your feelings, or anything. I hope you know that he means.. he means.."

Ciel trailed off, not quite knowing how to finish that sentence. He regretted saying anything, wishing, desperately, to take it back based off the ever pushing silence settling back between them after being stirred up with Ciel's words. Ciel cursed at himself in his mind. He was so stupid. Why the hell did he even begin to think that he should bring Claude up again? He wasn't in his right mind, deranged, out of it, around the bend, he swears!

"Come to my house tomorrow."

Ciel blinked in surprise, his eyes the size of golf balls at Sebastian's invitation. Too fast, too fast, too fast! He couldn't.

"I'm not ready for a serious relationship. And visiting each others houses counts as starting a relationship! I can't be in that kind of commitment. I still haven't.. No! No, I can not. I had only agreed to one date, for cryin' out loud!"

Only.. he didn't say any of that. He screamed it in his mind. But he didn't have the courage to say any of that. Instead he merely, very firmly, tells Sebastian, "I really should go inside."

Sebastian's eyes crinkle up in the corners, his eyes darkening with frustration, and his mouth turning downward. He doesn't look at Ciel, still. He keeps his eyes out in front of him, not wanting to see the rejection on Ciel's face. He knew Ciel wouldn't like the idea. Knew Ciel would probably shoot down any hopes Sebastian had at a real relationship. But he was going to push.

His lips were in a tight line, weighing his words carefully before he actually spoke them and made a fool of himself in front of Ciel. Or buried himself into a deeper grave...

"Come to my house tomorrow... please? Ciel?" Sebastian asks again, licking his lips first, building the anticipation in his mind.

Ciel seemed to be wanting to build the anticipation up, as well. He kept his mouth closed. He wasn't sure what to say. Sebastian should have just left it at that. Shouldn't have pushed. Ciel felt wanted, and who was Ciel to turn down that kind of feeling? He was a celebrity! People like him FEED off of this kind of thing! The publicity this could bring! The adoring fans! Everything.. He has it all in his palms.. All he has to do is close his fingers, and say yes to Sebastian's invitation. The two of them would rule Hollywood.

But.. he couldn't do it. He wouldn't. Not to Sebastian. Not to someone this early in their career. Ciel could handle the publicity. He could handle the hate from some groups, and near obsessiveness from others. But Sebastian.. he was still young in terms of this career path. And Ciel would not do this to him.

"I have to go." Ciel says, at last. After what felt like hours to Sebastian. Sebastian's determined face fell, and gave way to regret. He regretted picking Ciel's hand up. He knew this was fast. Even for him this was fast. He should have just gone at Ciel's pace. Let Ciel come to him. Let Ciel choose their dates.. He regretted his choice to pick up Ciel's hand. And he regretted his choice to let it go. He hated the warmth Ciel's skin against his own had created, leaving. He was addicted after only minutes of it being there. He sighs. And puts both hands on the wheel. Not having once looked at Ciel's face. He didn't want to see whatever expression Ciel had.

Ciel didn't get out of the car as Sebastian had thought he would have. He sat there for a few seconds. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but he wanted to wait and see if Sebastian would try harder. He wanted to see if Sebastian would grab his hand again, force that same punishing kiss back onto him, make him stay, drag him to his house and enjoy each others company. But he didn't. He kept his stony face on the windshield in front of them. Ciel nodded his resignation after thirty seconds of waiting, and climbed out of the car. He didn't hear Sebastian pull away as he ascended the front steps to his front door. He assumed Sebastian was waiting to make sure Ciel got inside the house before he drove off.

He closed his door behind him once he was inside, and leaned against it heavily, closing his eyes, and thinking over the past few hours spent with Sebastian. How can he be so addicted to the man, after only have met him a mere few days ago. He hadn't felt this strongly about someone since.. He hasn't. He hasn't ever. Ever. _Ever_ felt like this about someone. He didn't even know what "_this_" meant!

He was startled when he heard a knock upon his door. Who would be here this late at night? Sebastian should have left a few minutes ago when he got inside, and the servants were all off for the day. He turned around with a confused expression upon his face, and opened the door.

"Sebastian.." He breathed out, seeing the older male standing before- no, towering above- him. Sebastian takes Ciel's face between his hands, and pulls him in for a kiss.

It's not as intense as their previous kiss-make-out-thing-whatever, but it wasn't just any old peck on the lips, either. There was no exchanging of saliva, or anything that would make someone blush. Just a simple pressing together of lips, and a small movement, and an ounce of touching, just the brush of fingertips along Ciel's cheeks, and Ciel's hands reaching up to link behind Sebastian's neck.

They pulled apart.

Or, rather, Sebastian pulled away and Ciel stood staring at him looking like he just woke up.

Sebastian leans back in a plants a small peck on Ciel's left cheek. "Please?" Then his right. "Please?" Then a slightly longer, but not as long peck on his kiss-swollen lips. "Please come to my house tomorrow?"

Sebastian pulled away completely, staring at Ciel longingly.

Ciel nodded dazedly. Sebastian felt a grin spread across his face and he whispered a "thank you", before turning to his car.

Ciel watched him drive off, staring at the bright red lights on the back until they were completely out of sight.

He sighed in content, and made his way upstairs. He wouldn't think about it know, much to out of his mind to care, but something was seriously happening to him. Something he wouldn't care to admit. Something he didn't recognize, blooming in his chest, and in his stomach.

Of course, however, he only payed mind to his bed, and how soft and comfortable it looked. And how much he really wanted to sleep, in that moment, and just not think about anything. Let his subconscious lead the way for now.

* * *

><p>The next day was a blur at Ciel's mansion. He was irritated, and feeling wary of his coming trip to Sebastian's house. He didn't usually do the whole "relationship" thing- not that Sebastian has asked to be in a relationship with Ciel (at least not in those exact words). He wanted to look perfect, but then again.. What if Sebastian lived in a poorer neighborhood, with a tiny house? Then Ciel would stick out like a sore thumb if he wore his normal designer garb. But what if Sebastian had a mansion like Ciel's? What if he came from rich parents? What if he still lived with his parents, unable to find a place of his own just yet?<p>

And that's when it hit Ciel like a ton of bricks: He knew next to nothing about this man. The man that he has been on two dates with. The man he almost slept with. The man who he was actually considering hopping into bed with- and maybe, possibly starting an actual relationship with!

These thoughts plagued Ciel's mind for most of the morning. He wasn't sure how he was going to bring this up with Sebastian. How was he going to tell Sebastian any of this? That he was thinking about-maybe, possibly -starting a relationship? No! No! No! out of the question!

He bit the inside of his cheek in frustration, and let out a yelp of pain as the sharpness of his molars pierced the tender flesh. And here he was thinking about random crap like starting a "relationship" with a man he hardly knew!

_Are you daft? _He angrily berated himself in his mind. _Who the fuck are you? You disgrace the Phantomhive name!_

He mentally kicked himself for even thinking of such things. His life was already so busy and complicated! He did not need a... boyfriend added to the equation. Not like he even liked Sebastian much anyway. He blushed at the thought.

_Who an you kidding? of course you like him idiot! Just -Just not enough to be thinking of considering him as a possible candidate for the term... b-b-boyfriend. _

"Sir," Ciel heard from off to his side. " If you are done with your inner monologue-" Ciel blushed "-then the car is ready to take you to Mr. Sebastian's home, now."

Gerald... What an intriguing guy. Ciel's parents hired him for Ciel when he was just starting on filming the second season of the first show he was ever a main character on. Ciel instantly formed a tight bond with the man, nothing short of a father/son relationship. Ciel- whose actual father had done nothing parenting for him in the least. Gerald- whose actual son died in a house fire barely at the age of three.

Gerald had been with Ciel for many years- a little more than ten, now, if he were keeping track. And the longer Ciel had spent time with Gerald, the more he began looking up to the older man as a mentor- to say the least. He always went to him with his problems. Whenever he needed to talk, Gerald was there to listen. And while he does frequently extend the same courtesy to the old man, Gerald seems to remain disclosed and personal. He doesn't often share anything about himself with Ciel.

Ciel doesn't know why this is, and he would never push on the subject for fear of pushing the only man he's ever had to look up to away from him.

Regardless, Gerald has always been able to tell when Ciel felt troubled. He called Ciel out of his "inner monologues", and instantly was there to listen to the younger man complain, and always there to give his advice, and always there to often a comforting smile, or make a snide, or wise, comment. Ciel was entirely grateful for the man.

"Thank you." Ciel said with a small smile. And even though he might have just been saying thank you for the car, even though his voice had some emotion in it he himself could not detect, even though Gerald may not have actually understood the meaning of the words. Gerald responded.

"Of course, young master."

Nothing more was said between the two, and Ciel gracefully stepped into the humid, stuffy air of the Los Angeles Summer, wearing a simple, yet nice outfit of a long, dark green shirt over black leggings, and a pair of boots. His outfit seemed to scream a million words to Gerald, and the old driver gave a knowing smile walking around the car to the driver's door after having closed Ciel into the backseat, safely.

* * *

><p>To say Sebastian was nervous would be an understatement. Ciel was already on his way over to his less-than-elegant house, probably dressed to the nines, and Sebastian was still in his pajamas, rushing up to his bedroom to search for clothes after having cleaned up what little mess could be found for the hundredth time.<p>

He knew from experience that Ciel's home was barely a fifteen minute drive from Sebastian's own house, and that he would be lucky to look half as put together as Ciel by the time the younger man arrived.

And while he knew he didn't have to look quite as done up as he had on their date the night before, he still didn't want Ciel to see him in his usual, atrocious garb he usually sported.

It took him several minutes just picking out a shirt and pair of pants that looked nice together, and then another several picking out shoes and a belt. When had finished getting ready, and had tamed his hair into submission, he recalled the pot of water boiling on the stove- Ciel's tea.

He quickly dashed down the stairs and flicked the heat off, stirring frantically to keep the water from boiling over the edge of the silver pot.

He breathed out a sigh of relief once it finally calmed down.

_My word, _Sebastian grumbled to himself in his mind as the oven beeped, signaling the cookies he had been baking from scratch this morning finishing. He fished them out with pot holder's shielding his hands. _If I'm putting this much work in for one kid by just the third day of knowing him.. I can already tell that this relationship is going to be oh so complicated._

He was so lost in trying to finish setting up the snacks on the coffee table in his living room, he didn't even notice his choice words.

Relationship seemed to be a key vocabulary word, as it seems, in both Sebastian's and Ciel's thought process. Though, of course, neither would care to admit it to each other- or themselves, for that matter.

* * *

><p><strong>So. Why don't you and that review button get reacquainted, hmmmm? -winky face-<strong>

**EDIT: **

**_Totes forgot this-_  
><strong>

**__****_Next chapter: Oh, Ciel.. Oh God_**


	9. Untitled Chapter

**Hey~ **

**So, sorry folks, for the very long wait. I swear I won't go into where I was (I WAS KIDNAPPED! KIDNAPPED! justkidding). And this is probably my shortest chapter yet on this story, and it is not the chapter I promised in the last update. That's next chapter. Next chapter has smutty goodness. Next chapter is a must see. o uo**

**So I do apologize, and I do regret how short this was. I have an explination for why this is so short, by the way. It'll be the bottom AN, if you want to hear it. ^^**

**_Yo! This here be the _****DISCLAIMER****_. _****_I know... What a dope _****DISCLAIMER ****_this is. Like... You wish you had a _****DISCLAIMER ****_as_****_ good as this one. This_****DISCLAIMER ****_states that I do NOT have rights to _****Kuroshitsuji****_. Or Apple Inc. ..._**

**Don't forget to** _Follow _**me on Twitter. Link is on my ****_PROFILE._**

**_~AP_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: Untitled<strong>_

Time has skipped, somehow, and Ciel finds himself inside Sebastian's moderate sized home. Almost all of it is Victorian-style, which Ciel was, strangely enough, not at all surprised by. The furniture looks antique, with beige and browns giving them personality, and enough wear and tear to look fragile, yet with food sitting precariously on top of the wooden coffee table; the walls look almost without paint, as if they haven't been touched since the house was built most likely in the early 1800s, but somehow Ciel knew they were probably recently painted; and to top it off, there was no television.

The smaller man remembers feeling anxious standing outside the large white door, waiting for Sebastian with singing nerves, and dancing butterflies. He remembers the door opening, and instantly, just upon looking into Sebastian's ruby red eyes, he regained his cool and collected aura, and with arrogance strutted into the home, and gave it a critical once over. He would be lying if he said it wasn't a beautiful set-up, and just magnificent in itself.

Sebastian had kindly taken the boys coat, and led him to the "tea room". Ciel had been overjoyed with this- as his favorite beverage was, in fact, tea. Sebastian claimed he knew that from some website.

"You Wikipedia-d me?" Ciel asked with a scoff, before taking a sip of his tea.

Sebastian only smirked over the top of his own tea cup.

For some reason that response sent shivers down Ciel's spine, and he blushed, promising himself that this will not become a habit.

They finished their tea within an hour of Ciel being there, and had barely spoken to each other. Their silences hadn't been uncomfortable, really. In fact, Ciel took great comfort in Sebastian's presence, alone.

"So what have you got planned for this evening?" Ciel questioned, nibbling on his millionth cookie. Sebastian was one hell of a cook, he had to admit.

Sebastian didn't miss a beat before replying, "I was thinking a nice dinner on the balcony."

Ciel hummed in approval, already looking forward to whatever Sebastian had planned.

"Then," Sebastian continued, inching closer to Ciel, "a slice of my homemade chocolate cake for you, and…" He takes the cookie out of Ciel's hands, and brings the pale, dainty appendages to his lips, gently caressing them with feather light brushes. "A nice, little slice of… you; for me." His voice drops an octave, and he applies more pressure on Ciel's hands with his lips.

Ciel watches through lidded eyes the entire time, his arousal at Sebastian's proximity made very clear by the bulge in his form-fitting slacks. Sebastian sees this, and smirks against Ciel's pale fingers, before backing away, back onto his side of the couch.

Ciel clears his throat, and attempts to recapture himself.

"Yes, well, we'll see about that last bit." He mumbles, though he's not to sure he convinced himself. He was sure by the end of this "date", him and Sebastian were going to be doing more then kissing- and he wasn't sure why, but that thought made him aching to use his mouth and lips for… something other than kissing.

Sebastian laughs when Ciel's face tilts down, and the boy's cheeks become inflamed.

"Shut up." Ciel grumbles, covering his face.

Sebastian's laughter gradually decreases, and he is left with his usual smirk. He doesn't look away from the boy once in the next several minutes of comfortable silence in the room. His crimson eyes watch the boys every move- like he had promised they are fond of doing, already. He takes in every bit of visible, pale flesh his eyes can feast on, and commits it to memory, just in case Ciel can resist Sebastian's charms tonight. He certainly hoped that was not the case.

"So what have you made for dinner?" Ciel asks, at last, breaking the easy silence. "I'm feeling quite famished."

Sebastian's eyes still do not stray from Ciel's form, still tracking every thing he could with his eyes. He answered, anyway, "That's a surprise, young one. Not an unpleasant one, either, mind you."

"I see…" Ciel refused to let the silence over come them again. With the silence brought room for thoughts and emotions, and a… crackling tension that set Ciel's nerve endings on fire. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle, before he ripped Sebastian's clothes off, and tasted the man. He couldn't help the feeling of his mouth salivating at the thought of getting his mouth on this man.

"I don't think the food is done, yet, though. I had only put it in the oven a little while before you arrived. It still has quite a while to go." Sebastian said with a grin at Ciel's squirming.

Ciel winced at this. Another "while" before they could be out of this atmosphere? He wasn't sure he would last.

But then, fate! Ciel jumped up from the couch, and looked to Sebastian in panic. "Sebastian I've been here for over four hours!"

Sebastian's face paled, and his eyes widened. He, for the first time, took his eyes off of Ciel to look at the clock. Upon seeing the time, he let out a loud yelp, and jumped from the couch, running to the kitchen, which Ciel assumed was behind the white, swinging door, Sebastian just disappeared behind.

Ciel waited for what seemed like forever, until Sebastian came through the doors again, carrying some black, charred, remains of some poor, poor defenseless food product. He nearly cried seeing how delicious whatever was on that plate could have been.

Sebastian ran by him, and out the front door, dumping whatever was on the pan, into the gutter in front of his house. The small flame went out immediately, and a pillar of black smoke rose from the remains.

A short, five minutes later Sebastian returned inside with a sad look on his face. He looked at Ciel gravely, and said in a completely serious voice, "I did all I could to save it, Ciel. But in the end… It just, didn't make it."

Ciel's face crumpled.

They stood in another silence, this time there was no electricity charging the air. They looked up into each other's eyes, and stared for several seconds, before both men began laughing.

They both laughed so hard, they had tears in their eyes when they finally calmed down to a small chuckle every few seconds.

"Oh, you fucking idiot…" Ciel chastised, wiping at his eyes. "I can't believe you did that."

"I wouldn't have forgotten if you weren't so goddamn sexy." Sebastian countered. "Now come on, let's go get some Chinese, or something."

Ciel shook his head, still laughing as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Reason: I started writing this chapter ages ago, not long after I updated with the last chapter. However I got very side -tracked. 1) End of the school year, finals, blah blah. 2) Grandpa died. 3) Grandma had surgery so I had to go stay with her for a little while. 4) I moved. <strong>_

_**So, I tried to type as often as I could, but these last few months have been killing me. ANYWAY. So, I finaly got to the smut part - because this was originaly going to be that promised chapter "**_Oh, Ciel.. Oh God" - and, I was rereading. And the chapter looked like shhhhiiiittttttt, I'm not going to lie. So I selected the whole thing, and deleted it. Then started over with this one. But then I started to get into one of those moods (because I am bipolar. e.e) and it started to get a little depressing and tense and boring. _****_

_****_So I deleted all that. Then I began writing again, and thought it was going fine, until I began to read, again, and discovered it was getting to be too tense again. So I decided to go with an alternate ending for this chapter. Instead of continuing the tense mood, and boring dialouge of innuendo, innuendo, innuendo, I made a sort of comic ending, and decided that that would set the mood better for when it does go into the smut... next chapter.* _****_

****Next Chapter: **_Oh, Ciel.. Oh God_******_****  
><strong>**_

****I'm going to reply to all the review next chapter, because it is 3:33 AM (nojoke) and I am very tired. ****

****Now, get yo sexeh asses back into the kitchen, and make me a damn review sandwich! juskiddingiloveyouall. Do it, though. c;****


	10. Oh, Ciel Oh God

**Hey, yo. If you're still reading/following this story throw your hands in the air and say "EEEYYOOOO!" **

**So. I promised some smut, and smut there shall be. My. First. Time. Ever. Writing. Something. Explicit. x-x **

**So. I've lost my lime-writing virginity. Mhmm. -opens bottle of champagne- I'm going to celebrate this, while you read the failure that is my attempt of writing porn. Have fun. eue**

**_Yo! This here be the _****DISCLAIMER****_. _****_I know... What a dope _****DISCLAIMER ****_this is. Like... You wish you had a _****DISCLAIMER ****_as_****_ good as this one. This _****DISCLAIMER ****_states that I do NOT have rights to _****Kuroshitsuji****_. Or Michael Phelps..._**

**Don't forget to** _Follow _**me on Twitter. Link is on my ****_PROFILE._**

**_~AP_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Ten<em>: _******_Oh, Ciel.. Oh God_******_**

"I thought we were going for Chinese food." Ciel stated simply as he took Sebastian's hand to get out of the car. He eyed the valet taking Sebastian's car, and almost scoffed at Sebastian's jealous stare when the man clad in red perused Ciel back.

"This is Chinese food." Sebastian replied, pulling Ciel behind him and in through the doors, which were glass, with dragons painted on them, and huge. Ciel had never heard of this place before, but it looked expensive and classy. He immediately felt under dressed, and silently cursed Sebastian for taking him to such a public place with him dressed like this. He silently prayed to whatever fucking deity would listen that there would be no paparazzi here.

As if.

Even Ciel knew that was a total bull shit wish, and could already sense the camera's eye being trained on his hand grasped in Sebastian's larger one. Ciel knew this would piss off Red like fucking hell. He also knew that Sebastian wasn't one to follow rules - Publicity rules, or any other all the same.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Well if you're not a site for sore eyes!" A very... annoying, and highly familiar voice called out behind him. He and Sebastian were waiting for the host to come back to the podium.

Ciel cringed as the feeling of total dread and annoyance washed over him. This was not going to be a pleasant dinner. Nope. Not with Alois here.

"Mr. Trancy," Ciel smiled tight lipped when he turned around. He and Alois were supposed to be "friends" in the public's eye. In fact, "best friends". But, in all honesty, he absolutely despised the blond. Every fucking thing about him was fake; even his name was fucking fake.

Alois was just entering the restaurant, with no one by his side. Which was strange, because Alois always had some toy on his arm. He claims it's to please the public, but Ciel knows that he does it to please his dick.

Alois enveloped the slightly smaller man into a hug, and spun him around. Ciel knew it was for the camera, because Alois claimed to hate Ciel just as much as Ciel hated Alois. And Alois made his distaste very apparent when he set Ciel down and "kissed" the teal-haired man.

Everyone who was a fan knew

_"Alois is one of Ciel's closest friends since they were both younger. They're very close, some times confusing fans with their intimate touches, but both have stated they were only really close"._

However, what Alois did was no kiss. He leaned forward, and bit Ciel's lip, pinching it between his strangely sharp incisors. Ciel pulled away and smiled brightly, despite his throbbing bottom lip. Alois smiled back in triumph, and Sebastian cleared his throat.

"You must be Alois Trancy." Sebastian greeted, holding his hand out. Alois laughed and slapped Sebastian's hand away, wrapping his thin, blue clad arms around Sebastian's upper body.

"That would be I. Sebastian Michaelis, I take it?" Sebastian opened his mouth to answer politely to Ciel's friend, but Alois cut him off. "Of course you are! So you two are out on a date? Me, too! Come, you guys will sit with me and my date over in the back! The man is such a bore; it'd be great to have other people there!"

Alois grabbed Ciel by the sleeve of his jacket, and motioned for Sebastian to follow. He led them past the main dining room, full of people staring at them, and whispering to others, as if asking if (_"that was really Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy?"_). Ciel just followed behind an animated Alois silently, with a stoic expression. He knew Red would have his ass later for looking uninterested in the presence of his "best friend".

So here Ciel was, dressed in clothes he deemed inappropriate for such a restaurant, being led into a back room to dine with Alois and some mystery "date", already annoyed with the way the evening was going. He didn't think it could get much worse.

Then he saw Claude Faustus sitting at the lone table in a completely lit room, and Ciel froze, stopping Alois and Sebastian in their tracks.

He wore a bored expression, and his golden eyes were dull behind his glasses.

Alois turned to Ciel with a glimmer in his eyes, and a sadistic smile on his face. "Surprise! My date is Claude!" He cheered as if it were nothing.

Ciel glared at him, and tugged his sleeve out of Alois' grip, shoving past the cackling man, and taking a seat across from Claude, knowing Sebastian was following behind him to sit next to him.

Alois sat himself down next to Claude, and, with a smirk on his face, glanced in between Ciel and "his date", waiting for some sort of entertainment.

Claude's face had transformed from boredom to intrigue and mischief, while Ciel's had anger clearly written across it. He openly glared at Alois.

"Yes, Ciel, oh best friend of mine?" Alois chirped happily.

"Shut the fuck up, Trancy. There's no 'razzi back here, no point in pretending anymore." Claude snapped at the overly happy blond.

"Whatever, Faustus, I'm just having some fun." Alois huffed back, now returning Ciel's glare.

"Thanks a fucking bunch for the throbbing lip. If this leaves a mark, I'll fucking stab you in the eye." Ciel bit out at the blond.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alois made a pouty face. "Did tat herwt yew? I'm sowwy."

"Can't shut up for one minute, can you?" Ciel threw at him. "Nor can you insult me with proper literacy."

Alois waved his hand dismissively at the statement. "You Brits and your literacy. There are other books out there other than the dictionary- you do know that, right?"

"I've read plenty of books. How many have you read, again, drop out? Oops, I'm sorry! You "went to Stanford"- that's right! Forgive me for not memorizing the lies Wikipedia seems to have told about you."

Alois didn't reply to that one, but his smirk did disappear, briefly. Which was a nice change.

Sebastian silently watched the exchange with calculating eyes.

"I, uh, think I missed something." He started slowly, turning to the smaller man to his right, and questioned, "Ciel?"

Ciel's eyes were still trained on Alois' bright blue orbs. Malice was evident in his own, darker blue depths, and his mouth was set in a disapproving frown. He wasn't going to back down this time. He refused to let Alois win something for a change, and he'd be damned if Sebastian cost him that.

"Oh Sebastian, you're so naive!" Alois cackled happily, clapping his hands and turning his eyes way from Ciel. Alois' eyes held interest in them as he eyed the tall man up and down, taking in his ruby colored eyes, and lean-muscular build. Ciel immediately put an end to that.

"You're not even gay, Alois. Don't even act like you're in the least bit interested in Sebastian. He's new to this, and he doesn't need your little mind-fucks." Ciel bit out between clinched teeth. His voice was an octave lower, which seemed to catch Claude's attention given his sudden interest in the conversation at the inclination of his head.

"Sebastian," Claude's voice made Ciel flinch, and his eyes to fill with even more hate- if that was even possible. "Have you ever heard of "Publicity"?"

Sebastian fixed the man with a steady look, and with an equally chilled voice, replied with a curt, "No."

Claude smirked.

* * *

><p><em>"Publicity <em>_is the deliberate attempt to manage the public's perception of a subject. The subjects of publicity include people, __goods and services, organizations of all kinds, and works of art or entertainment.__"_

The small blue haired boy held confusion in his eyes. He didn't understand what was being requested of him. He didn't want to lie…

_"Any press is good press is a phrase to describe situations where bad behavior by people involved with an organization or brand has actually resulted in positive results, due to the fame and press coverage brought on by such events."_

The boy still wasn't sure he understood what he was hearing. _Any press is good press_? Like… what was "press"? Were the people who wanted his picture for the magazines "press"? He wanted to ask his mommy what she was talking about, but she wouldn't stop reading what was on the piece of paper. He moved his gaze over to his father, who wasn't paying any attention to anyone or anything.

"_The paparazzi are freelance photographers who pursue celebrities to get photographs of them. Do not associate yourself with these low life vermin."_

Papa Razzi? Low life vermin? He didn't know what he was hearing. He didn't want to know what he was hearing. He wanted his mother to stop telling him to lie.

_ "__If no one knows who you are, how are you ever going to make it? The more positive publicity you get, the better. By associating yourself with the right people, you'll_ move_ yourself deeper and deeper into the Public's eye. This is what Publicity is for. To "get the public and yourself associated"; we want them feel like they know you. The more they see you, the more they know you."_

He was beginning to understand now. He was beginning to know why Auntie Red gave his mother this document to read to him. He was starting to understand the concept of Publicity, even though they were now moving into the fifth hour of explanation.

And after several weeks of the same mantra repeated, and the same document read, and the same instructions fed, and the same damn encouragement, Ciel knew fully. Ciel understood.

They thirst for publicity- they crave it with every fiber of their being. They are ruthless; mean. And they are willing to do anything to have the paparazzo's eyes on them… even if it means destroying a heart or two."

He learned this phrase at an early age, and it became his life. His code. His motto. His everything.

"You see, Sebastian, a lot of what you've seen in those magazine's all the little schoolgirls and housewives with nothing better to do like to read, is all fake. We celebrities don't like each other very much. Not usually, any way. Most everything you see coming from the A-Listers is a bunch of bullshit our agents make us do." Claude explained, keeping the coy smirk marring his face through his speech.

Sebastian gave no answer to Claude's claims. He kept silent while he thought over that, thinking of everything he's heard or read online, thinking of every coupling he's ever thought didn't seem like they fit well together.

Then he thought of his and Ciel's arrangement, and knew that it all made sense. He was well aware that him and Ciel "being together" was simply for the public's enjoyment, and an attempt- that he, as well as Ciel and Red, knew was going to work- to retain more ratings on the show.

He didn't need confirmation of what Claude had said, for he already knew.

"You seem quiet, Sebastian." Claude stated, eyeing the man over his glasses with his cold, amber eyes. "Shocked into a stupor?" Alois cackled loudly again at that.

"No, not at all…" Sebastian murmured. "Just realizing how much more sense that makes. It provides explanation for everything I've ever read, actually."

Claude didn't look pleased with this answer, hoping to see more pain etched into Sebastian's face; hoping to see the arrogant air around the man whither thin

. The man tore his eyes away from Sebastian, and moved them to the man who never leaves his thoughts. Ciel Phantomhive.

The small man glared at Claude, and he could see in his eyes that Ciel was mentally yelling at him for being such an asshole.

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom." Ciel stated plainly, his voice disguising the raging storm going on in his mind brought on by the proximity to his two greatest foes.

"Don't be long, Ciel," Claude chided. "We might miss you too much."

Ciel huffed and stood up in annoyance, not giving Claude the satisfaction of a reply, before stomping away, much like a petulant child.

He didn't think to look at who was walking through the bathroom door as he washed his hands, thinking it to be a normal person wanting to use the restroom.

Unfortunately, this was not the case.

"Mmm, you still smell so good." A familiar voice cooed into his ear. He didn't have to look to know it was Claude. The man still caused chills to run up and down Ciel's entire body.

He found himself leaning back against the man.

Claude pressed his lips against Ciel's neck, reveling in the short gasp Ciel let out. "Did you miss me?" He asked pressing a line of kisses along the plain of Ciel milky white neck.

"Mmmm," Was Ciel's only response. He pressed himself harder against Claude's hard body. He wrapped one arm around Claude's neck. Not an unfamiliar concept for Ciel.

"I've missed you, too." He breathed into Ciel's ear. The smaller man turned around in Claude's arms, and leaned up to bite at Claude's chin.

"Back. Off." Ciel growled against Claude's skin, before giving a hard shove to Claude's chest, pushing the man back. Claude stumbled away from him, catching his balance on a urinal.

Claude retracted his hand away from the disgusting, germ-infested urinal, and glared at Ciel for pushing him away.

"You used to-" He started to accuse, before Ciel interrupted him.

"I used to nothing! It doesn't matter what I "used to", okay? I don't anymore, and that's all that matters." Ciel seethed, not allowing the man time to reply before charging out of the bathroom.

"We're leaving." He hissed at Sebastian, leaving the room and entering he main restaurant. He didn't pause to talk to the smiling host. He didn't stop to give autographs to several squealing girls' right outside the restaurant.

He only stopped after the valet ran off to go get Sebastian's car.

"You left rather quickly." Sebastian's silky voice murmured into his ear. He felt the long, lean arms wound around his waist tightly, and he struggled to pull out of the constricting arms.

"Well, let's just say I really fucking hate both of them." Ciel stated calmly- more calm then his body language would have suggested. "Let's just go back to your house and eat some fucking cake."

Sebastian chuckled and released Ciel right when the car pulled up. "As you wish."

* * *

><p>The ride back to Sebastian's house was quiet, with Ciel still angry at Claude for the Bathroom Incident, and Sebastian wondering what had happened to make Ciel so angry.<p>

After Ciel told him they were leaving, Alois started laughing giddily. He couldn't form a sentence, and was gasping for air between his loud guffaws. Sebastian didn't necessarily give him a second thought, before standing and following the storming Ciel out of the restaurant.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Sebastian questioned, pulling onto his street.

"We're here." Ciel stated, ignoring the question.

"Come on, Ciel. Answer the question." Sebastian implored. Ciel still ignored him, waiting to get out of the car.

"Ciel, I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you- and cake is not the solution." Sebastian chided playfully, pulling the key out of ignition.

Ciel sighed knowing Sebastian wasn't going to let the conversation drop.

… Unless.

The idea struck Ciel hard, and he couldn't believe he had actually thought this on his own. He wasn't completely innocent, and he's done things with others before. He's done worse to get people to shut up, not talk to paparazzi, or give him what he wants. It was what celebrities did. They're ruthless when it comes to things they want. And he wants Sebastian to stop asking questions.

"Why don't we go out back to look at the stars?" He suggested, putting a sweet smile on his face and directing it at Sebastian. Sebastian was shocked to see the change, but would be lying if the way Ciel suggested they go look at the stars didn't cause a stir in his slacks.

"Okay…" He agreed easily. Ciel couldn't believe how easy Sebastian had given in. He'd expected more of a fight from the man. Then again, not many could resist Ciel's charms.

Ciel fluttered his eyelashes, licked his lips, and coyly cast his eyes down to the growing bulge in Sebastian's pants. He slowly leaned forward, taking his seat belt off, and leaning across the center console, placing his hands on Sebastian's shoulders.

"Do you want me?" He whispered into Sebastian's ear, licking the shell before pulling the lobe in between his teeth to nibble.

Sebastian let out a breathy "yes", unbuckling his seat belt and pushing Ciel away a bit. "Let's go out back." He said breathlessly, opening his door and rushing around the side of the car to open Ciel's door as well.

"Give me a ride there?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian from underneath his eyelashes, biting his own lower lip to give off a cute and innocent look. They always went for the cute and innocent look.

Sebastian turned around and lowered himself down to one knee to allow Ciel to climb on. Ciel giggled before hopping onto Sebastian's back- another feat adding emphasis to the cute and innocent persona.

He kissed and sucked on Sebastian's neck while the older man walked to through the side yard, and into a large backyard. The area was huge, and covered in green grass. Ciel nuzzled his nose against Sebastian's neck, and whispered, "This is your backyard?"

Sebastian nodded, lowering Ciel down onto the ground, and taking his much smaller hand into his larger one. "Impressed, or something?"

"It's… quite large. Anything else you've got hiding from me that's… _large_?" Ciel looked back down at Sebastian's crotch, before darting his eyes up to meet Sebastian's ruby orbs.

Sebastian shuddered at Ciel's tone, pulling the smaller man into a kiss.

Ciel moaned when Sebastian's tongue entered his mouth, allowing Sebastian to take dominance of the kiss. He massaged his lips against Sebastian's, letting out small moans when Sebastian's tongue pressed against the inside of his cheeks, or his tongue, or the roof of his mouth- or anywhere. He pulled away, however, to whisper into Sebastian's ear, "Let me do something for you."

Sebastian groaned when Ciel's small hand pressed against his aching cock. Ciel grinned, pressing down a bit harder, moving his wrist in a circular motion.

"W-What do y-you want to- haahhh- do?" Sebastian whispered back brokenly, his breath becoming quicker the more pressure Ciel applied.

Ciel pulled his hand away, and put his mouth right back at Sebastian's ear- having to stand on his tip-toes to do this. "Let me suck you off…"

Sebastian moaned and shook his head. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to." Ciel replied, sinking down to his knees. "Do you want me to?" He looked at Sebastian from underneath his lashes again.

"Of course I want you to!" Sebastian moaned, sinking down to his knees in front of Ciel. "But I don't want that to be our first intimate act together."

Ciel held himself back from breaking character, containing the growl he wanted to let out. Instead, he nuzzled back against Sebastian's neck, and whispered against the skin, "Please?"

"What can I give you in return?" Sebastian asked, feeling himself giving in to Ciel's desire.

"Anything you want." Ciel pulled his head away from Sebastian's neck, surprised that Sebastian was considering returning the favor. He's never met anyone who wanted to give him some sort of pleasure back in return. "I don't need anything. I want this to be about you…"

Sebastian shook his head. "Nuh-uh. If you're going to let me fuck your mouth, then I'm going to pleasure you, as well." Sebastian said huskily into Ciel's ear.

"O-Okay…" Ciel wasn't acting that time. He was generally surprised, and a little turned on, too. Okay, really turned on. "Lay back on your back, then."

Ciel pushed against Sebastian's chest, much lighter then he had pushed Claude, earlier. Sebastian went easily onto his back in the grass. And Ciel wasted no time returning his hands back to Sebastian's clothed dick.

"Mmmm, you feel huge." He said hotly, leaning his head down to hover over the bulge. His hot breath fanned over the impressive erection, before he placed a kiss to the straining cloth. Sebastian's hips bucked up feeling Ciel's mouth come into contact with his cock- even through his slacks.

Ciel mouthed at Sebastian through the slacks, working Sebastian… "up" a little more.

"God, Ciel…" Sebastian groaned, moving his hand down to caress Ciel's teal locks, but changed direction in the last minute, to grip the grass underneath him. He didn't want to seem like he was pushing the younger man.

"Take your pants off." Ciel murmured, pulling away from the now-damp cloth, and smirking at Sebastian's blissful face.

Sebastian wasted no extra time yanking his shoes off, and throwing them off somewhere to the side- his socks following not long after. Ciel helped when Sebastian had a hard time getting the slacks past his knees.

"Mm, now the boxers~" Ciel cooed, leaning upwards to unbutton Sebastian's shirt. When he finished, he removed Sebastian's black, silk boxers. He kissed Sebastian's thighs as the flesh began to peak out from beneath the boxers. Sebastian hissed when the elastic band around the top of the boxers skimmed across his straining erection.

Ciel's eyes bugged when he saw Sebastian's impressive size. He knew Sebastian would be big, but not this big.

Sebastian's cock was leaking pre-come already, and he groaned when Ciel's tongue grazed across the tip- very lightly.

Ciel slowly crawled up Sebastian's body, letting his tongue trail across the expanse of skin, until he reached Sebastian's chest, where he sucked a dusty pink nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the bud, and gave a harsh suck, before removing his mouth, and trailing his kisses back downwards.

He dipped his tongue into Sebastian's navel, thrusting his tongue in and out before continuing his treck. His tongue didn't leave Sebastian's body, until it was sliding across his stiff erection, up the shaft, ending with Ciel teasing the slit at the top.

Sebastian moaned and bucked his hips up again, willing Ciel's mouth onto his dick. He didn't know how much of this he could take.

Ciel smiled, and took the head of Sebastian's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit, and wrapping a hand around the shaft. He pulled his mouth of Sebastian. "How much do you think I can take in my mouth, Sebastian?" He asked coyly, giving tiny, kitten licks to the vein running up to underside of Sebastian's cock.

"Mm- haahhh, I-I d-oohh-n't kn-know Ciel." Sebastian gasped out, his eyes clenched shut, and his fingers twitching, wanting to bury themselves in Ciel's soft hair.

"I think I can take…" He moved his hand upwards until he was halfway up the thick shaft. "This much."

He smirked at the strangled moan Sebastian let out. "Do you think I should try? Right now?"

"Y-YES!" Sebastian finally moved his hand to fist Ciel's teal locks, and he applied light pressure to try to get the younger man to suck his dick, already!

Ciel giggled, and reopened his mouth. He took the head in once more, and gave a hard suck before taking more into his mouth.

He wasn't even halfway to where his hand was before his jaw started to hurt, and his mouth felt too full. He wasn't going to stop, however, and continued to try and take Sebastian's large organ.

Sebastian almost screamed when the head of his cock nudged against the back of Ciel's throat, and Ciel simply relaxed his throat, and continued to let Sebastian in.

Ciel almost sighed in relief when his lips touched his hand, finally. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He was a good cocksucker, he knew, but not _that_ good. Hell, he didn't know if anyone was good enough to take Sebastian's cock all the way. Maybe Alois…

He gave another hard suck, his cheeks hollowing, and Sebastian let out a howl of approval. He worried the neighbors might hear what they were doing for only a brief second, before Ciel's mouth begun retreating, and he thought _I don't fucking care if they hear this. It's fucking hot. _

Ciel returned to the tip, lapping at the pre-come, and digging his tongue into the slit again. He decided he didn't want to draw this out for too long. His jaw ached like a mother fucker, and he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to deal with that.

"Oh, Ciel.. Oh God"

Sebastian's hipped bucked upwards, to warn Ciel when he was about to come, unable to actually form a coherent sentence. Ciel didn't let up. He simply took the head back into his mouth, and pumped his hand up and down the thick shaft until Sebastian's cum was sliding down his throat, and heating his belly.

He removed his mouth from Sebastian's cock, licking at the head to clean it off as it softened.

"How was that?" He asked, feigning shyness. He wiped the spit that had managed to cover his chin off with the back of his hand.

Sebastian was panting, his eyes still closed. When he heard the question, his eyes snapped opened, and he sat up, wrapping his hand around the back of Ciel's neck, and pulling the smaller boy into a kiss. His tongue explored the younger man's mouth, and he found his cock making a valiant attempt to re-harden when he found he could taste himself in Ciel's mouth.

When Ciel had to pull away for air, Sebastian whispered, "That was fucking amazing." He pushed Ciel down onto his back, and bit at the boys neck, growling into the creamy white skin, "my turn."

* * *

><p><strong>-Runs away to hide-<strong>

**'Kay. So. That's it. Bye.**

_**Fun Question Time: If any celebrity were to show up at your door, and ask to have sex, who would you want it to be?**_

_**Thanks for your reviews (Ch. 8 and 9): promocat, Carrie2sky, JezebelStrike, Sunsay, Come Under My Umbrella, YetAnotherJanewayFan, chibishueiri, RenaeChan77.  
><strong>_

_**Next Chapter: (I'm not actually sure, right now...) ^^;**_


End file.
